Seiryuutei - The Blue Dragon Emperor
by Drogoth
Summary: So... I died and got reborn into DxD world as the older twin of Hyoudou Issei... Honestly I'm not sure whether I'm going to die from aneurysm dealing with my new brother's antics or from blood loss via nosebleeds that all the fanservice provides here... Oh and did I mention that there's a grumpy female dragon inhabiting inside my soul now? Rated M for obvious reasons. SI-OC fic.
1. Prologue - Rebirth

**AN - Hello and welcome to the little sideproject of mine!**

 **Don't get your hopes too high with my appearance, considering my disappearing habits...**

* * *

 **Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favorite and leave a Review or I'll sic a Worg- Oh wait wrong series... *clears throat* Imma sic Great Red on yeh! ;)**

 **No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!  
All mindless flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits (Trolls) of the community should be), but constructive criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD it belongs to its respective owner.**

 **I only own the SIOC.  
**

* * *

 **青竜帝 - SEIRYUUTEI  
THE BLUE DRAGON EMPEROR**

* * *

You know what could possibly be the worst (or at least the most disturbing) feeling besides... well, dying?

In my personal opinion that would be rebirth. Uhh, actually allow me to rephrase that from _my_ experience; It is the feeling of being _entirely aware_ through the whole damn rebirth process!

Now you may be asking; How exactly do I know of this specific fact?

Well frankly put, you kinda start to get the picture after spending literally MONTHS in this dark, cramped yet cozy place, that is filled with liquid, where the only thing I could hear were the (surprisingly) calming heartbeats of my new mother...

Hm? How did I die?

Meh, a car accident, nothing fancy so I won't bother you with the specifics. More due to the reason that even I don't really know what exactly happened back then... One moment some douche kept tail-gating me for the past twenty or so minutes, then I felt excruciating pain coming from my left side (by the driver's seat) and found myself in here immediately after before my mind could even properly register what in actual fuck had just happened...

At first I thought I was in some kind of Limbo, but once my ears got developed enough to hear the muffled voices from the outside world (especially my new mother's), then after some time I finally put the two and two together and realised; Holy hell! I'm getting reborn!

While I'm truly grateful to the fact I'm getting a second change, but God, Buddha or whoever the hell is in charge of this whole reincarnation cycle thing; could've _at least_ given me the leniency to NOT be self-aware through this whole reincarnation process until AFTER my actual brain had developed to the point where toddlers should realistically be getting their ability for coherent thoughts... Which, as a man of logic, STILL boggles me beyond measure how I was even capable of such when I was still in my fetus stages...

And to open up a bit... Do you have ANY Goddamn idea how bloody boring it is to just sit (well technically float) in here with nothing else to do except daydream and maybe give a kick or two against the walls of the womb out of boredom?

Truth to be told; I consider myself extremely lucky to be even remain sane at this point! But then again here I am monologuing to myself and my imaginative audience, so perhaps I've already lost it...?

Sigh... Either way, back to present however; it also seems that I also have a roommate here in the form of a twin sibling.

Although, you have no idea how many times I wanted to strangle the said sibling with my navel cord (if my stubby fingers had the strength to do that...) for how he/she keeps spinning around the womb in place near constant basis while kicking me in the face each time he/she does that!

In my new infant body... That shit seriously fucking hurts!

However no matter how pissed I was, I never lift a foot on it (pun not intended) and attempted to kick my sibling back. While I always had a deep dislike towards children (or more specifically the spoiled and loud ones) in my past life; I still had a firm enough moral compass to never harm children no matter how annoying they are. I usually tend to just ignore them (sometimes with grit teeth) and if possible; outright avoid them.

But back to the present... Where I'm currently being constricted by my mom's, ugh vagina's walls (Oh God, out of context that sounded so wrong in so many ways!) as I'm being finally pushed out from the womb some minutes after the water broke.. Needless to say I'm getting more and more claustrophobic with each second I'm spending in this fleshy tunnel here!

After what felt like hours; I've finally felt the cool airconditioned breeze hit my cranium, with someone's (assumedly the doctor's) cloved hands touching the back of my skull gently, assisting my way out.

 _"Atama ga mieru! Ato sugoshi dake da, okusan!"_ **(1)** I could hear the male voice right by my head, likely the person helping with the delivery... Wait... Was that Japanese I heard?

My inner japanophile senses are tingling!

"AAAAAHHHH!" And the one screaming her lungs out in a high pitched warcry was definitely my new mom...

"You heard that, Haruna-Chan? You're almost there, just a little more!" This time a different male voice called out... Father? Well I suppose it's tou-san and kaa-san now, that certainly takes some getting used to.

"AAAARRGH! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL RIP YOUR BALLS AFTER THIS, AAAAAAHHH!"

Yup, that was definitely Japanese. (Also yikes!) I was born Finnish (well at least in my previous life), but luckily I've learned a fair bit of Japanese before I died, so by focusing a bit, I could understand decently enough what was being said around me.

Then my head was finally fully out (Deep emphasis on the FINALLY part) and the light hit my eyelids, causing me to wince a bit. This made me feel a bit fortunate that my newborn eyes were at the moment still glued shut more or less so I wouldn't damage my eyesight by opening them in a reflex.

"Baby's out! Congratula- Eh? The child's not crying..." I could hear the confused tone of the man who just delivered me.

"W-what is it, doctor? I-is my baby- AAAAAHHH" My mother started in a highly worried tone, before she started to scream in pain again.

"Oh Sh- Nurse! We have the second one coming up, please take the child and check he's okay!" Then I felt my cord getting cut (Damn that felt weird!) before I was passed to someone else, likely this nurse. I felt my belly land gently over the nurse's shoulder, before I felt a hand smacking my rear!

Truthfully it was mere love tap, but considering how fragile my body currently is... Needless to say I got startled to the point I fell right into my baby instincts...

I begun to cry, loudly...

I heard the sigh of relief from the violent (in my mind) nurse, then I was wrapped in a some soft blanket before the lady begun to rock me softly back and forth while cooing down at me. (Judging by her voice, she seemed to be in her late teens.)

Needless to say, for a man in his mid-twenties stuck in a body of a infant... That shit is hella annoying... But...

 ***squish***

I felt my face twist in a silly grin as I may or may not take some (not so) discreet glee from the way how my head was rested against the nurse's soft breasts~ so I suppose this body has its perks for me to take an advantage of.

Hey, I'm a red-blooded male so sue me.

...

Hold on...

Do I even have a dick anymore!?

HERRAJUMALA **(2)** , SOMEBODY PLEASE PROVE MY MANHOOD! **(3)**

* * *

 _-One childbirth worth of time later...-_

"Congratulations! You have two perfectly healthy boys!" The doctor declared.

Thank God! I still get to keep my balls!

WHEW~ Bullet dodged and manhood preserved!

" ***pant*** C-can I hold them?" My new mother asked, clearly exhausted.

I couldn't see it, but I practically felt the genuine smile in the doctor's tone. "Of course, Hyoudou-san. Here you go ma'am."

Hyuodou? I scrunched my eyebrows. Why does that sound familiar...?

Before I could think about it further I felt myself getting handed over to someone else and the second I heard the familiar heartbeat, I immediately knew I was in my mother's arms...

This felt incredibly nostalgic...

"They're beautiful..." My father(?) said in a warm tone, as I felt him gently caress my head. "What name are we going to give them?"

Then I felt soft pair of someone's (likely mom's) lips over my temple. "The older twin will be Hiroshi..." Oooh, that actually sounds way cooler than my previous name! "As for the younger one... Hmm.." She continued, seemingly in thought "How about, Issei?"

So my lil bro's called Issei, huh.

...

Wait...

"Hiroshi, Issei... Wonderful names..." Dad said.

No no no just wait for a goddamn second! Issei? As in THE Hyoudou Mothafucking Issei!? THE Oppai Dragon!?

J-just a coincidence or did I seriously get reborn into what has to be one of the most perverted Animes I've ever had the pleasure to see!?

If it's the latter... Oh Gawd... I got reborn as a twin brother of someone who's literally the lust incarnate...

I felt myself crying one of those river-like anime tears...

If it's truly the latter, my life is going to be one clusterfuck of massive headaches and shame from having to deal with all the pervy antics my brother pulls off...

Perkele **(4)**... I have a feeling I'm going to die from either aneurysm or blood loss via nosebleed by the courtesy of my brother and all the fanservice respectfully (although the latter definitely compensates for the former, not gonna lie), before any of the Supernatural even gets a shot at me!

If I do get involved with them that is...

Speaking of which; I wonder if I got blessed with a Gear myself...

* * *

 **AN - Well that's a wrap on the prologue chapter!**

 **Since this project is more or less** ** **still** in it's pre-alpha stages; meaning I still need to come up with a proper "ability" for my SI's Sacred Gear, which is in appearance-wise more or less a blue version of Boosted Gear. (See the Header Image)  
**

 **So with that said, any suggestions and ideas for the Chaos Karma Gear's (Name is still debatable) main ability are more than welcome!**

 **However, the MAIN rule for the Gear's ability is the 10 second delay factor that both Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear has.**

 **Secondary rule is optional but preferred; with that being me hoping that the SI's Gear's main ability has something to do with it's namesake, aka Karma.  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **(1) "I can see the head now! Just a little bit more, ma'am!"**

 **(2) Herra Jumala! = "Oh God!"**

 **(3) UPDATE - I made a mistake and made some fixes few sentences back, but at this time the MC didn't pay too much of attention how the doctors referred to his gender, thus the freakout.  
**

 **(4) Perkele = one of the, if not the most common Finnish curse word, though other than "Shit" or "Fuck" there ain't really any "correct" or "literal" way of translation for the word from what I know.**


	2. Ch1: Being an Infant Is No Fun!

**Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favorite and leave a Review or I'll summon the Great Red on yeh! ;)**

 **No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!  
All mindless flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits (Trolls) of the community should be), but ****constructive** **criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD it belongs to its respective owner.**

 **I only own the SIOC.**

* * *

Speech: "What"

 _Thoughts / Inner speech: 'What'_

 _Speech in non-japanese language: "What"_

 **Demonic/Distorted voice: "What"**

 **Tiamat Speech: [What]**

* * *

 **青竜帝 - SEIRYUUTEI  
THE BLUE DRAGON EMPEROR**

* * *

 **=CHAPTER 1=**

 **=BEING AN INFANT IS NO FUN!=**

* * *

Is... is this seriously what I'm going to have to bear with for the rest of my toddler years?

Some days after we finally got discharged from the hospital and got back home; to say our parents, Haruna (mom) and Keisuke (dad) Hyoudou, were pampering us rotten would be one huge understatement. Although can't say I disliked all the cuddles Haruna put us through... As embarrassing as it is to admit; my momma's boy nature had apparently stuck with me even through death...

But what made it worse for me was the fact it is still too soon for me yet to truly consider Haruna as my mother (with my past memories intact, that stuff needs time for one to cope up with), which in turn dampens my inhibitions from taking special enjoyment whenever Haruna sticks her bare chest out to us for feeding purposes... Thus deepening my shame with each breastfeed session...

In my defense, once my eye-sight got developed enough (that being about one feet away) to see my new mom's face; Haruna is _fucking_ hot, which honestly shocked me considering how plain she looked in the anime. Her appearance in the most parts was the same as in the show (also proving myself of being born in DxD), except now I got to see her when she was much younger. Haruna was definitely a young mother, seemingly barely in her mid-twenties, lacking all the wrinkles and all the stuff to prove her age.

All in all an A-grade milf... I'm just glad hormones won't be influencing me until _years_ from now, however I just hope my conscience won't be a bitch and accepts Haruna as my new mother by then, or else it's gonna get real awkward real fast...

Back to present however, which brings me back to my current situation at hand, that being my current state of major irritation. Around a week or two later after our return at the Hyoudou residence; Our neighbor got a wind about us, the twins (I suspect Haruna bragging about us to her friends) and practically demanded our parents to allow her to see us.

And here we are, lied down inside our (my brother and I) shared crib... Listening to-

"Dawww they are just precious! Who's a good baby? Yes, yes you are~ Oh yes you are~. Bububu~" My eyes were twitching madly as I watched this yahoo of a woman put her non-existent baby-whisperer skills to use, while making silly (read: stupid) faces as she loomed above us... I repeat that shit just annoys the heck out of me! While Issei seemingly finds this entertaining if his giggles were anything to go by...

This "lovely" lady; is our neighbor Mrs. Shidou... Yes, _Shidou_. As in the mother of Issei's childhood friend, Irina. In appearance-vise Mrs. Shidou (Maria, I believe her name was?) was practically a carbon copy of Irina (well I suppose it's the other way around considering Irina is _Maria's_ offspring), the only difference being her dirty blond hair color, which she wore straight instead of pigtails. You could also easily tell which one of her parents Irina inherited her eye color from.

Oh and from the look of it, she's now around 8 months pregnant, expecting Irina, if her bloated belly was anything to go by.

Meeting Maria had genuinely surprised me, since I didn't expect Irina's and Issei's friendship start _this_ early on in the story. And I was quite confident Haruna and Maria were going to pull off play dates between us the moment we're able to crawl. Though it makes me seriously wonder how the hell Issei remained oblivious to Irina's gender, despite being together throughout all these years...

However...

If someone isn't going to pull this lady off my face soon, I swear I'm going to be the first baby to ever die from a busted vein in the brain, with the main cause of it being sheer annoyance!

Also Issei? You may be my brother now, but could you kindly shut yer trap!? (My "words" came out in an insensible gurgle) That's not even moderately funny for God's sake! Oh right, the big guy upstairs got his holy ass killed in the Great War...

Anyhow, Mrs Shidou seems to be pouting now as she took in my reaction, or more like the complete lack of one. "Mouh~ he's not responding at all~"

Haruna, who stood right beside her, begun to giggle at Maria's dismay. "Yes, my Hiro-chan's is the little cranky pants of the family."

I pouted. I'm not that cranky, at least not all the time... I think?

Then I felt Haruna picking me up by the armpits and brought me to her chest, where I subconsciously pressed my stubby hands against one of her nipples... And squeezed...

Also for the record; she's not wearing a bra...

"Ahn~ careful Hiro-chan, those are sensitive!" She reprimanded me, but her tone clearly lacked any sort of heat as she gently pushed my hand away from the nip (NO, MY PRECIOUS!). Haruna then turned her attention to her friend. "He may act grumpy most of the time, but Hiro-chan's most definitely the bigger mama's boy of the two, with his funny fascination with my boobs." Haruna finished as she cooed down at me, while showering my face with kisses.

Crap... She noticed...

I felt my face heat up in shame at the remark, hiding my face in the crook of her arm. Issei was supposed to be the Oppai brained looney of the series not ME!

And this is our MOTHER we're talking about here!

"Aww~ he's acting all shy now~" This time it was Maria's turn to coo at me, so I gave her a weak glare in response.

Screw you ma'am.

But then I yawned loudly and begun to rub my eyes tiredly. All that ire aimed at Mrs. Shidou had taken a toll at me it seems.

Haruna looked down at me with affection. "Feeling tired Hiro-chan?" She gently asked as she rocked me.

I moaned weakly and nodded in reflex, but it seems, neither of the women took a notice of the latter act. Haruna then gently placed me back into the crib right beside Issei, who is all tuckered out by now (that was fast, considering how he was laughing his ass off not even a second ago). I could feel my consciousness slip the instant my head hit the pillow. But before I reached the realm of Morphius, I heard mother's loving voice...

"Good night. Ise-chan, Hiro-chan... my-..."

That was all I could hear before the blackness took me...

* * *

 _-Months later-_

My name (now) is Hiroshi Hyoudou or Hyoudou Hiroshi as it is worded out in japanese customs. It's been around six-and-a-half months since my rebirth as Issei's older twin.

And now? Here I am seated next to Issei on the floor carpet of our living room, while in front of us sat equally diaper wearing, chibi Irina (wearing a pink onesie), who was born a month after I first met Mrs. Shidou at our home all the way back. Irina's innocent eyes kept shifting back and forth between me and my brother in both confusion and curiosity all the while sucking on her pacifier and holding a stuffed teddy bear. My input for her reason to the former would be that Issei and I are in fact identical twins, with the exact same facial features while donning the same set of clothes (blue onesies with cartoonish dragon in the center. Oh, the irony). Though can't say Irina's reaction isn't justified, considering the only, and I mean the _only_ way one could tell me and Issei apart is by our personalities, which even as a baby is seen clear as day.

While Issei is excitable, easily distracted and loud, I on the other hand am the exact opposite; calm, observant and quiet, although the last trait tend to be only broken whenever I'm either hungry, want to be held by Haruna (I like cuddling, don't judge me!) or whenever I... Soil (or am about to soil) myself... Which for an adult man (in soul) feels so God damn disgusting, enough for my very soul to cry Nile river's worth of tears...

Anyhow back to the matter at hand; that being the vastly amusing sight of owlish Irina's, who clearly had the expression as if she had stepped into twilight zone due to the twins existence. And if the laughter of our parents (Both Mr. & Mrs. Hyoudou and Shidou respectfully) was anything to run by, they seemed to be in the same page as I and took great amusement from the scene before them.

"Hehe~ Oh lord, poor Irina-chan looks so confused." Haruna remarked once she calmed down from her fit of giggles.

Mr. Shidou, Touji (middle-aged man with short light brown hair, same as Irina's own, packed with a stubble beard and steel grey eyes), chuckled in agreement seeing his daughter's current dilemma from meeting the Hyoudou twins.

"Neh Touji-kun?" Keisuke, my dad called out in a faux subdued tone. That tone and that glint of his glasses (ya know that dramatic effect the glasses wearing villains do?), proved no good...

"Hm?" Touji raised a curious eyebrow as he turned his attention to dad.

Mischievous grin played my father's lips, oh boy. "What do you think? Which one of the twins is going to turn out as an item with little Irina in the future?" I frikking knew it!

Touji's cheerful attitude made an immediate 180 and his eyes darkened considerably. "NO! My baby won't be dating boys until she's at least 60!" To my astonishment; the dude's tone was completely genuine...

I know nearly every single anime has that one father character who pulls off this very cliche overprotecting papa facade, whenever their daughter is involved. But dating at sixty? Is this guy freaking serious?

Then came the (equally cliche) exasperated wife, who cuts in and starts pulling on her husband's ear, causing the latter to cry out comically. "Owowow M-Ma-Maria that huurts~! P-please let me go~"

"Then stop being a overprotecting moron, you dunce" Maria said exasperatedly with a huff, but she did let go after a minute.

I smirked at the exchange and snorted inwardly to myself. That guy is so- "Whipped~" And Dad seemed to share my beliefs, but he made it vocal and Touji wasted no time to glare at my old man.

"Oh, I'll show you whip-"

 ***slap***

Maria then playfully slapped the back of Touji's head. "Behave, Hun." While ignoring her, now sulking, husband; Maria clapped her hands together with a bright smile painted upon her face. "Besides, Keisuke-san has a wonderful point~! I definitely approve!" I rolled my eyes. And now there's two of them... Or three because I'm hundred percent certain that mom would be gunning for this little childhood friend hookup confederacy as well. Well I certainly wouldn't mind dating a girl like Irina, because lets be honest she's going to grow up into one heck of a beauty. She might be a bit too airheaded for my tastes, but regardless she's still one of my favorite girls of the series. Not to mention I'm confident it will score me some extra affection points from her for _not_ mistaking her for a boy.

"Oh, I love it! And all the grandbabies to spoil~" Uh helloo~~? Earth to mother? If you haven't noticed; you have two kids not even 7 MONTHS old yet and you're already thinking about the grandchildren!?

There's a fine line between sensible way of planning ahead and being plain crazy...

All the parents sans Haruna laughed at her remark . "H-Haruna, honey-" Keisuke chortled out trying his best to control his laughing fit. "Y-you just became a mother few months ago. We should focus on our OWN children, for now. One thing at a time, okay dear?" Glad to see that there's _someone_ sane enough in the room to point that out...

Haruna blushed, abashed. "Ah... right, right... Silly me." She rubbed the back of her neck while giggling in a sheepish manner, while the others chuckled alongside her.

Except for Touji, who became silent all of sudden and seemed to become paler with each second. "Grandkids... meaning childbirth... which comes after pregnancy... And before that comes... NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT! MY PRINCESS WON'T BE SULLIED BY-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LOVABLE NIMROD!" Maria brought up freaking paper fan out of her ass and proceeded to slap Touji in the head with it in such force that his face actually slammed _through_ the wooden floor. I immediately felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen into dinner plates as I just literally witnessed a scene straight out from some slapstick anime in REAL. FUCKING. LIFE. right in front of me...

Err... Touji-san's not moving? I-is he still alive?

"Now then where were we?" Maria casually questioned my parents with a smile and the crew just fell back to their earlier conversation... Oii~!? Are we seriously going to ignore a potential corpse right in the middle of our living room, who's head by the way is literally buried INTO the floor between the splintered wooden planks...

"Bah~" And at some point during my shock induced mind; Issei had crawled all the way up to the assumed corpse and... begun to poke it with a toy club (Macara I think they were called?)... Brother have some respect to the (possibly) deceased would ya!?

My sleeve was then being pulled by someone. My eyes begun to twitch in response, now what!? I turned to whoever bothered me with a sour look, which vanished immediately once my eyes locked with Irina's innocent bright violet eyes. I tilted my head in curiosity, wondering what she wanted, before she shyly presented her teddy bear to me... "Babaah~" She gurgled out at me adorably, while tucking on my sleeve in an impatient manner...

I do not speak baby but I take it she wants to play? It seems this whole time Irina had been deciding which one to approach first, so when Issei got out of the picture with him getting distracted with Touji, who's currently doing his best impressions of an Ostrich, couple feet away; Irina used this opportunity to approach me...

Yare yare... You just can't say no to those eyes...

But...

I gave the girl a wry smile in response and felt myself break in cold sweat... As I mentioned it before, I'm not good with kids so I have no damn clue how I'm supposed to keep one entertained without ending up in the bad light with Shidou family...

I mean, in my past life, I even treated my brothers' two toddler nieces and one nephew like DOGS for (very dead) God's sake!

And the sad part of it was that our family dogs were the ones who _at least_ obeyed and behaved when told to...

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN - That's a wrap!**

 **Also thanks a million for all the suggestions regarding the Karma gear, you guys seriously roll! :D**

 **I'm still open for any suggestion for the abilities, that was mentioned in the previous chapter:  
 **\- The MAIN rule for the Gear's ability is the 10 second delay factor that both Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear has.  
** \- Secondary rule, optional though preferred; with that being me hoping that the SI's Gear's main ability has something to do with it's namesake, aka Karma.**

 **That being said, please don't hesitate on anything that comes to mind! :D**

 **So far two abilities from individuals that stood out the most for me were:**

* * *

 **1)** **flameclawsxx** **'s (His idea was actually incredibly close to what I too had originally in mind)  
**

 **Make the Gear absorb attacks and have it release all the force gained in a single blow after boosting the power. Basically following through the rule of "Instant Karma" towards the people attacking the Gear's host.**

 **To sum it up; it absorbs attacks and then multiplies them by 2 when it is sent back out, it can absorb actual physical force as well, just you would need to punch something to release that... this allows his balance breaker to be op as shit, as it basically makes him immortal while it is in use, but also really taxing on stamina.**

* * *

 **2) Erandor's**

 **Use the gear as a support/force multiplication.  
Target a individual (call them A) and another individual (call them B).  
Increase the power of B such that the power gap between them and A is halved (If B was weaker than A) or is doubled (if B was more powerful than A).  
In latter forms of the gear B can include more than one person.**

 **Effectively you would want A to either be the most powerful individual in the room or the weakest it would be up to our glorious protagonist to decide which would provide the greatest buff.**


	3. Ch2: Fillers Of Infancy

**Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favorite and leave a Review or I'll summon the Great Red on yeh! ;)**

 **No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!  
All mindless flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits (Trolls) of the community should be), but ****constructive** **criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD it belongs to its respective owner.**

 **I only own the SIOC.**

* * *

Speech: "What"

 _Thoughts / Inner speech: 'What'_

 _Speech in non-japanese language: "What"_

 **Demonic/Distorted voices: "What"**

 **Tiamat Speech: [What]**

* * *

 **青竜帝 - SEIRYUUTEI  
THE BLUE DRAGON EMPEROR**

* * *

 **=CHAPTER 2=**

 **=FILLERS OF INFANCY!=**

 **= First Word Dramas… =**

* * *

 _-Shidou Residence, Living room-_

 _-Hiroshi 1 year old-_

I got to say, while the the stages of infancy is infuriating for me due to the total lack of ability to do anything by myself as I am now; however if there is one thing I'm highly grateful about, is that I practically never get bored with a family and family friends like this!

"... Honey... You seriously need to stop sulking and get out of the corner, please. You're embarrassing us both!" Maria exasperatedly called out from her spot on the couch of Shidou residence's living room, as she massaged her temple with a thumb in a highly annoyed manner, while her other hand was wrapped around the now 11 month old Irina, who was currently seated over her mother's lap.

(Yup, this time it was our family's turn to visit the Shidous' humble adobe and also, yes, there even was that one holy sword, neatly placed over the racks above the fireplace in front of us, that Yuuto Kiba had managed to point out amongst the photos of Hyoudou family album.)

Meanwhile my father was seated by the kitchen table behind the counter across the room, feeding Issei (who's seated in a high chair) his share of baby food. That mushy stuff is horrible I tell ya, especially the meat-related baby food products! Anyhow, while dad was feeding Issei, he clearly took some special intake of amusement from seeing his friend's dismayed state.

Touji was currently facing the corner of the room, sitting in a fetal position with his head in between his knees and he had an actual rain cloud hovering and pouring over his head! (Note; at this point I've almost reached the point where I'm not even batting an eye at these illogical, physic breaking factors that just KEEPS popping up in this world...)

As for me; I'm comfortably seated on my rightful throne aka **Haruna's Lap** ™ while watching these peasants putting up this comedy show in front of us.

Thy King is amused, do jest me more!

"My little Hime's **(1)** first words..." Touji mumbled in depression.

The reason for Touji-san's depression?

Weeeell, technically that would be me, if only due to the fact that his daughter's, Irina's first words just _happens_ to be MY name, which filled me with odd sense of pride, flattery and finally smug satisfaction against Touji.

It went a little something like this-

* * *

 _-Earlier-_

"Come on Irina~ say, Papa! Pa-pa" Touji urged on her daughter with an excited look, since at this point kids should start to learn their first words.

"Ba~ woh~" Irina cutely gurgled out.

"You're getting there darling! Pa-pa!"

"Hi~ Wo~"

"Huh?" Touji and Maria blinked

"Hiwoo~"

"Noooo" Touji lowly said.

"Hi~"

"No-no-nooo!" Touji started to panic.

"Hiwoshi~~!" Irina gleefully yelled out.

* * *

 _-Now-_

And that specific moment had lead us here, ladies and gentlemen!

While she obviously couldn't really form out the R, but hell I will take it! Admittedly for her to even word out MY name was pretty damn impressive if you ask me. Not to mention I also find this a suitable payback at the Shidou patriarch for how he always seems to have a beef against me and my brother for, I quote: "trying to steal his daughter's affection"... Honestly that guy is not right in the head if he feels threatened by a pair of one year old infants...

Karma at its finest if ye ask me, hah!

"Touji. Get out of the corner. Now..." Maria repeated, and you could tell from her tone that she was getting less amused with each second.

"Don't wanna..." Touji whined back.

Seriously is this man _TRYING_ to get his sorry, whipped ass murdered?

 ***Tick!*** Uh oh... And judging the way how an angry vein mark just popped over Maria's right temple, her lips being set in a straight line and the way how her eye begun to twitch; she may just go through with the murder if Touji kept this up...

"Touuujiii~" Maria said her husband's name in overly sweet tone that promised pain if he didn't comply...

"It's comfy here..."

"Oh for the love of—! Touji! You're being a bigger baby than your own daughter!" She snapped.

"B-but that ruffian ruined our Hime's first words~!" The Shidou patriarch complained while swinging one of his fists back and forth.

"Touji-kun... The parents of that "ruffian" happens to be under the same roof right here, so we'd highly appreciate it if you didn't diss my son in our presence, lest you want a _second_ scorned mother after your hide." Father warned out in a neutral manner, but there was a definite hint of warning there. And I could see Haruna nodding firmly in full agreement with her husband as she hugged me a bit tighter to herself protectively, while glaring at Touji for his choice of words.

"Babaah~" Ise gurgled out in complain, when dad ended up pulling the full spoon away from Ise, when he was just about to feed him in favor for Touji's attention. Noticing Ise's annoyed stare, dad gained a sheepish, yet apologetic look.

"Oh right, right. Forgive me lil' fella, here." Keisuke said playfully and slowly brought the spoonful of babyfood towards Ise, while making exaggerated plane sounds earning a delighted giggle from my twin as he opened his mouth in expectation.

I honestly have no idea why he is so eager for that stuff... As far as the food goes, in my past life I was considerably picky whenever it came to my choice of diet, but now I really have no choice but take it with grit teeth and a grain of salt, since babies of my age can't really eat much of anything else than mushy food that an infant can digest properly. It's also worth the mention that denying myself the essential nutrients in my childhood would only result in a stunted growth.

Speaking of growth... I really should think about my and Ise's future before the canon events starts. I wonder if I should pick myself some martial arts to train my body with? It could be worth the shot, but that shot may matter jack shit, if in the end it turns out that I lacked any kind of Sacred Gear to be of any use against the Supernatural... If it comes to that; my sole hope to take a part in canon events is if Sona Sitri takes a notice of me and is willing to take me into her Peerage. To my knowledge, quite a majority of Sona's Peerage members lacks a Gear and that she picks up people who she finds a great potential in. So if I played my cards right, I may get a spot in her group, since I'm sure as hell (no pun intended) that Rias would immediately dismiss my presence if I lacked a Gear, especially due to the certain Kentucky chicken dilemma she's suffering from at the time. Rias simply does not have the privilege to waste any of her Pieces on someone who may not be worth the investment... Rather disheartening thought, I admit...

But then again, I have a strong gut feeling that gunning for Sona's group would demand one thing out of me...

Intelligence, since I'm pretty confident that Sona would not exactly be keen on taking in people whose IQ is lower than her boot size... Which means more studying for me. Fuck... Definitely not going to look forward into that one, as I've never really been the fan of studying in the first place.

"Besides who the heck cries over a baby's first words, for God's sake!" Maria's voice brought me out of my musings of the future plans, but whatever she said turned my expression drier than a desert in an heartbeat.

In a further response over Maria's remark; _both_ me and Haruna (in a perfect sync) craned our necks over to Maria's general direction and gave her our driest deadpan stare that screamed 'Hypocrite!'.

"W-what's with the look?" Maria asked nervously.

Both me and my mother raised one of our eyebrows in a taunting way, again at the same time (getting a rather disturbed look from her for how in sync the two of us were). "Why indeed..." Haruna sarcastically pointed out.

"Bah!" I gurgled out in an agreement.

"Huh?" Shidou matriarch blinked in confusion.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _-3 months ago-_

"Wheeere is Aunt Marie~? Here she is!"

Siiiigh~... Really? Are we seriously going through this pattern _again_?

Yes, Maria is at it again! This time playing the classic "pika boo!" baby game, where she covers her face momentarily before revealing it with a silly face packed in... Why won't she go bother her _own_ child instead of the one who simply doesn't give a damn!?

Honestly by now I'm rather heavily convinced of Maria being a bipolar individual. My solid reasoning for that is how she turns into this overly eccentric crazy (but all-in-all nice) lady, whenever she's dealing with children, but turns into something demonic whenever her husband acts out, meaning Touji being stupid in her presence...

Which unfortunately (for Touji) happens way more often than one would expect...

Anyhow back to my adversary who's once more hovering over me, but this time instead of a crib, my back was resting on a soft blanket, that was spread over the floor of the kid's (my and Ise's) room with Maria kneeling right by my stubby feet.

"Humuhh! You're one tough opponent to crack!" She stated in mock-ire, as she puffed up her right cheek like that of a chipmunk's, while crossing her arms and giving me contemplative mock glare, which I've gave one right back in response.

Haruna, who's seated in a wooden chair by the wall and gently rocking my sleeping twin in her arms; clearly had the expression of someone who is just barely holding back the amusement from showing as she once again got the front row seat on the show about Maria's persistent attempts to get the reaction out of me. "I'm honestly surprised you haven't given up by now. I mean it is clear that Hiro-chan isn't a baby who gets entertained by usual means." She reminded.

If there ever was a understanding mother; Haruna would DEFINITELY be it!

C'mon listen to my mom's advice woman and just let it— !

"Nevah~! I won't quit until I get him to laugh at least once!" She dramatically declared while pointing her right index finger towards the skies (read: roof).

... Persistant hag, tch...

"Aaah!? Haruna~ he even clicked a tongue at me~" Maria whined in half-hysterical manner.

Oh sh— I didn't mean to do that physically!

"Little Hiro hates me~~!" She cried out in dramatic manner.

I saw Haruna raising dubious eyebrow at our eccentric neighbor, but seemingly decided to humor the Shidou matriarch as she turned her gaze towards me, to which I gave her my most innocent look I could muster in response.

Just an innocent baby here, no one suspicious here~

We kept staring each other for a good couple of seconds, before Haruna merely snorted and rolled her eyes. "You are imagining things. He's barely over 9 months old and has yet to know what loathe even mean. Besides, babies don't even know how to click a tongue!"

I whistle to myself inwardly, she must not know...

Maria pouted and narrowed her eyes down at me. "I could've swore he— " Before she shrugged "Oh well." Then one of her hands reached behind her back to pull out... A pen and notepad? "Hmm, now to cross out 'Pika-boo' games off the list... Next thing written down is— "

My expression could make even oceans look dry right now... This woman had actually made herself a list on things to try out on me...

While admirable dedication, BUT again, for what has to be like a umpteenth time now; THAT. SHIT. IS. JUST— .

"Uzai wa!" **(2)**

I heard a loud gasp and then I noticed the women in the room were gaping down at me...

Crap, I said that out loud, didn't I?

To clear things up; I just frank up called her _annoying_ just now... And to be fair, if you are decent enough with the language; japanese words rolls (or in this case slips) off the tongue way easier than it would in my original language.

"H-Hiroshi's first words..." Haruna muttered in shock.

Maria's expression on the other hand was priceless. But by the look of it she's one second away from—

* * *

 _-10 minutes later-_

And that specific slip of my tongue had lead to a scene that could only be described as the face for insanity, since none of the shit in front of me made any sense whatsoever...

These were exasperated my thoughts as I stared at the ridiculous scene before me with the driest look I've ever manifested from my new spot in Haruna's arms, (who had picked me up, before she went after her friend) the latter possessing the same bemused expression as I did.

"Uwaaaaah~~!"

"Baaaaah~~!"

Mrs. Shidou was rocking in a fetal position in the corner of the Hyoudou residence's living room, bawling out with (literal) waterfalls for tears all the while she cradled equally crying Chibi-Irina against her chest for comfort.

Oh, also for the offhanded note; Mr. Shidou, (who has so far been hanging out with my dad downstairs, while taking care of Irina) had at one point rushed into the room hearing the cries of despair of his beloved, but since he was once again seen mimicking an ostrich in the middle of the room, you can pretty much take a guess that his attempts of appeasing his distressed wife had failed spectacularly... As ridiculous as it is; finding Touji's head planted inside a floor is starting to become a common occurrence whenever this specific couple is involved...

Which always brings me to these two questions;

How in the actual fuck is he still alive?

And how the hell does our insurance cover for the damages done to our house!? Since I'm pretty sure that insurance companies don't usually write down "faceplanted neighbors" into their contracts... Although I'm confident to say that the carpenter group who has been responsible for all the repairs done to our house needs a freaking raise...

It was also at this point I made it official... Sayo-fucking-nara all sense of normalcy and embrace the madness that is my current life...

* * *

 _-Flashback over-_

 _-Back to Present-_

"... I was going through a phase..." Was Maria's embarrassed response as she tried to find an excuse.

Mom deadpanned. "You go through a phase during puberty, you go through a phase during a period— " Ew... "And you go through a phase during pregnancy... Whatever sparked your lunacy back then sure ain't that..."

Maria pouted and averted her eyes with a blush. "Meanie..."

Teasing smirk formed over Haruna's lips. "But at least mentally behaved."

A tick mark found its way over Maria's temple. "What was that supposed to mean!?"

Mom begun whistle in a faux innocence, while looking towards opposite way from her friend, who only became more distressed by the second.

"Haruna~~!"

While the two were bickering back and forth; All of sudden absolutely brilliant (Read: evil) idea struck my being, something that I just found way too tempting to merely pass up. My facial features twisted into the expression akin to a cat that just ate the canary, as I shifted in my seat ( **Haruna's Lap** ™) slightly, so that I was facing chibi Irina, who was situated to my left on her own mother's lap.

"Iri? Iri~" I "cutely" called out to her, with a small wave of my arm. By now I've gotten a pretty good control over my speech despite my (physical) age, but even so I firmly believe that it would be for my best interests to express my words in a broken grammar whenever there's any onlookers present just so I appear more natural one year old. Call me paranoid, but I've read enough stories where exposing your intelligence during young age is NOT the best of ideas.

So that being said it is for the best to keep my true nature hidden to avoid any suspicions that could lead to unnecessary controversies, where I'm branded as either unnatural child or some kind of a genius. The latter of which I can assure you I most certainly am NOT. Showing some hints of tactful cleverness and mischief as a baby is fine every once in a while, but go overboard and you'll only receive the kind of attention that could be detrimental for my life. And it doesn't really help my case when you're family friends with Shidous, who already ARE aware of the supernatural with Touji being a motherfucking Exorcist, so if I act too unnatural in his eyes, he may think I'm some kind of possessed child... Which I technically am...

I already appear in the bad light with him enough as it is, so what I'm about to do next should be considered blatantly suicidal, but damn do I want to see that rigid old man squirm~!

Once I managed to get Irina's attention to me (along with our mothers who stopped their little squabble in favor of watching the spectacle with amused interest), who tilted her head sideways like some curious squirrel "Hiwo~?". Daww that made even me coo a little inside at her cuteness.

Anyhow, now that Irina's focus was solely locked on me; time to proceed with the phase 2 of my evil plan. I smirked devilishly and raised my right hand up to gesture the (literally) cornered Shidou patriarch by finger-pointing him, before I said a simple word loud and clear. "Aho~!" **(3)**

The silence that followed was palpable, but was soon broken by my parents, who begun to snicker uncontrollably. Mom tried to hide it behind her knuckles while Dad was having harder time judging by the way he's shaking and made his best attempts to avoid facing anyone. Maria on the other hand seemed to be stuck somewhere between amusement and bewilderment as she looked down at me with her eyes wide.

"Wha—!?" My smirk only widened, when I noticed the clearly scandalized look Touji had.

"A-ahoo~?" She parroted, rolling the word in her tongue, while looking at me for approval.

Feeling proud, I nodded. "Aho!" And confirmed with a toothless smile.

Irina looked at me for a couple of seconds before she shifted her gaze towards her, now slightly panicking, father. "Ahoo..."

"Iri-hime, darling? Please, for whatever is holy; don't listen to the whispers of that little Devil beside yo— !"

"Aho... Aho~!" And to my utter glee; Irina started to repeat the word like a broken recorder (or a parrot), all the while giggling and pointing at her father, who now looked like a sheet of paper and I could easily imagine the scene where his proverbial soul tries to escape through his mouth from the sheer shock. To think I'd manage to teach Irina her second words in her life and incite her to use it in insulting her own father by calling him an idiot.

 ***Sniff*** I'm so proud!

Over the sidelines Keisuke nearly fell off his chair when he started to laugh his ass off.

Maria turned over to stare at Haruna. "Where does your son even pick up these things?" She inquired in a scandalous whisper.

Haruna shrugged helplessly. "In my honest opinion I'd say he got it from you... My little Hiro is an attentive child, after all."

"ME!? What in Lord's name gave you that impression!?" Shidou matriarch demanded in a scandalous tone.

"Mari... In case you've not been paying attention; you cuss at your husband a LOT within the hearing range of our kids..." Haruna dryly stated.

"Why I never— Name one day I've done that with children present!" She argued or at least tried to, since even I could smell the bullshit miles away...

"How about naming a day you _haven't_." Mom retorted.

Ouch! Holy damn mom, you're in a brutal roll today!

"..." As expected Maria couldn't find any comeback at that one.

Just another day with Hyoudou-Shidou families everyone!

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN - That's a wrap!**

 **And thanks for everyone in your opinions and concepts for the Karma Gear's creation!**

 **Below is the current build for it so** ** **any input on the following abilities are highly welcome as well, such as should I roll with them, scrap or re-design the concept on some of the abilities?****

* * *

 **Chaos Karma Gear current build.  
I can right up tell you that I suck with names, so if ye got any better names to offer for any current _and_ future abilities I'm all ears.  
**

 **Also since Chaos Karma Dragon is basically Tiamat's own title, so I thought it would be a tad bit too unoriginal to merely name her Gear as "Chaos Karma Gear", so I've been trying think of a different naming options for her Gear counterpart. So far I've come up with the following;  
\- Karmic Repelling Gear.  
\- Karma Counter Gear. **

**Opinions?**

 **MAIN ABILITY (BASE FORM):**

 **Karma Counter  
Unlike with the other Dragon based Sacred Gear counterparts; Chaos Karma Gear's wielder has to take more defensive approach when it comes to the usage of the Gear's main ability "Counter".  
This ability is based on the grounds of Instant Karma, namely reflecting any sort of damage back towards the enemy. The Counter move varies on how the attack is dealt to the Karma Gear's host, however each Counter has a 10 second cooldown.  
**

 **(Also; what'd ya think? Should the Karma Gear's main ability's voice exclamation be "COUNTER!", "REPEL!", "RIPOSTE!", "REPULSE!" or something else?)**

 ** _\- Magical Variant_  
Attacking Karma Gear's host with a magical attack is far more risky than a physical one, since its ability to reflect any magical attack back to the offender two-fold, which is vastly similar to the Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice.  
**

 ** _\- Physical Variant_  
Whenever the Karma Gear's host is struck in melee combat; he/she can redirect the shock caused by the attack back to the attacker twice the original force (** ** **this has a change of breaking the limb of the attacker** ) or force the offending limb/object to a specific direction of Karma Gear wielder's choice. However this does NOT make the Karma Gear's wielder invulnerable. Since the ability requires manual activation at the host's mental command, so to ****utilize this ability at its highest efficiency; the host MUST have effective reflexes along with strong perception skills. For example, in case of a** ** **surprise attacks, where the host** is caught unaware; (even with the Counter ability at ready) if the host doesn't react in time to activate the skill; the attack will get through.**

 **BALANCE BREAKER (Chaos Karma Dragon Scale Mail):  
**

 **Once the Balance Breaker is achieved; The base "Counter" ability evolves into far more powerful variants,** ** **"Chaos Zone" and "Karmic Barrier"**. However the evolved variants turns into channeled abilities with stronger drawback **where they can be _held_ active for 10 seconds, but the cooldown this time around will be twice the amount depending how long the ability was kept active for. Base forms of the Karma Counter can also NOT be used during the cooldown.  
****

 ** _\- Void Zone_  
Karma Gear's host deploys a magical sphere around him/herself to act as a metaphorical sponge to absorb all magical attacks on contact, and transferring that accumulated energy into the host's body for increased power. If the gathered power proves to be too much for the host to handle; this excess energy will burst out from the back plates in the form of ethereal energy wings.**

 ** _\- Karmic Barrier_**  
 **This ability runs with the same basis as the "Chaos Zone", except this time instead of a sphere that only absorbs magical attacks; the Host forms an transparent energy barrier an inch above the Balance Breaker armor, which in turn will absorb and nullify any physical force received all the while increasing the power of the host. "Karmic Barrier" can also absorb minor magical attacks, but the barrier will be broken from the higher tier magical attacks (this of course depends entirely on the power gap between the Karma Gear's host and the enemy).**

 **- _Overdrive_**  
 ** ** **Overdrive is a double-edged sword, that allows the Karma Gear's wielder to freely use all of his/her abilities and ignore the cooldown limitation rule entirely for a short period of time. However this move drains host's stamina greatly and could potentially harm the user badly if used carelessly.  
******

 **SUB-ABILITIES:**

 **- _Zealot_  
Hiroshi takes a page from a game character of his original world, Protoss Zealots and reverse engineers their psionic wrist blades, but using dragonic energy as the substitute for the Psionics.**

 **- _Implosion_**  
 **Works in a similar manner as Boosted Gear's "Explosion" ability, where the Karma Gear's host can choose to release all of the gathered Karma Energy in single explosive blast around the host. When Implosion is activated; the host draws all of the power gathered inside the Energy wings to be pulled back inside the wielder's body, creating a momentary gravitational field around him-/herself pulling surrounding objects towards the Karma Gear's wielder, then the wielder releases all of the accumulated energy around him-/herself in a single blast, causing everything within the gravity field to be pushed into the opposite direction with a tremendous force. Like with Boosted Gear's "Explosion"; using Implosion resets the wielder's power level back to the _original_ state.**

 **- _Implosion Ray_  
Basically the same thing as the normal Implosion, except instead of an explosion; the wielder shoots out a destructive beam, that has its own gravitational pull, out of the armor's chest orb in front of the wielder.**

 **- _Presence Concealment_  
Tiamat was an expert in stealth skills despite being dragon, a trait which has carried over to her Sacred Gear. However while this sub-skill passively dampens the wielder's presence by some degree; full concealment on the other hand requires Tiamat's cooperation for it to be truly efficient, due to it being one of Tiamat's original skills.**

 ** **TRUMP CARD:  
****

 ** **\- N/A****

* * *

 **One of the Reviewers also asked for the Harem list; this is DXD story after all so Harem road is more or less obvious thing to go with.  
Well while I do have my debatable candidates in mind, ******at the moment** I still wish to keep the majority of them in secret~. :3**

 **Although to give a few hints about Hiroshi's harem;**

 **1) My main Harem plan will certainly have _less_ than 10 girls (At least I try my hardest to keep it _below_ that perimeter...) unless some monkey wrench is thrown into it... Although the members are pretty much decided by now, so I'm pretty confident there won't be any changes in the list.  
**

 **2) It pretty much consists solely of brunettes and ravenettes.  
**

 **3) At least 3 of the members are girls that are barely (if ever) used in any author's harems (at least to my knowledge). They're NOT OCs by the way.  
**

 **.**

 **Hiroshi harem list:  
(Image in my profile)  
**

 **\- Irina [Confirmed!]**

 **-** ** _Secret!_**

 **- _Secret!_**

 **- _Secret!_**

 **- _Secret!_**

 **- _Secret!_**

 **- _Secret!_**

 **- _Secret!_**

 **- _Secret!_**

 **.**

 **Issei harem list: (** ** **Yes, the horny bastard gets one as well xD** )  
(Though I'd say the majority of his Harem are pretty much canon members, but few of them are debatable.)**

 **\- Rias**

 **\- Koneko**

 **\- Xenovia**

 ** **-** Asia**

 ** **-** Ravel**

 ** **-**** ** _Secret!_**

 ** **-**** ** _Secret!_**

 **- _Secret!_**

 **- _Secret!_**

* * *

 **(1) Hime = Princess  
**

 **(2) Uzai wa = So Annoying**

 **(3) Aho = Idiot/Moron**


	4. Ch3: Kanjis Are Bullshit!

**A/N - About the last chapter; I've made a mistake regarding the sword in Shidou residence, which in fact** ** _wasn't_** **an Excalibur fragment but a Holy Sword with the name Hauteclere. This error has now been fixed.**

 **Regards for Sunfang193 for pointing that out! :)  
You also brought up a pretty good point when you mentioned the Gear, Telos Karma.  
**

* * *

 **Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favorite and leave a Review or I'll summon the Great Red on yeh! ;)**

 **No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!  
All mindless flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits (Trolls) of the community should be), but ****constructive** **criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD it belongs to its respective owner.**

 **I only own the SIOC.**

* * *

 **BETA-Read by Million Arthur The Yuri King** **!**

* * *

Speech: "What"

 _Thoughts / Inner speech: 'What'_

 _Speech in non-japanese language: "What"_

 **Demonic/Distorted voices: "What"**

 **Tiamat Speech: [What]**

* * *

 **青竜帝 - SEIRYUUTEI  
THE BLUE DRAGON EMPEROR**

* * *

 **=CHAPTER 2.5=**

 **=LOST BONDS=**

* * *

 _-Hyoudou Residence-  
_

 _-Hiroshi 1 year, 3 months old-_

My mind right now... was in a state of deep distress...

" ***Hic!*** Uwaaah~!"

"What's wrong with him?" Came the worried calls of Kei̷̢̙͇͆̎̈͐̉̒͑͜͜͝ **—̸̞̀̅͒͝͠F̶͎͖͖̫̂̓̅̕͠a̵̞̦̍̋T̷̬̩̖̐̈́͒̀́̈́͗̚͘͜H̵̝̹̥̠̱͔̣̦͐è̷͍͔̟̻̭̬͗͊͒r̶̳̠͑ ̶̡̦̮͇͌͑̽͠͝,** who stood over me right beside equally distressed woman, who at the moment was the one holding me in her arms. **  
**

"I don't know! This is the first time I've even seen him cry since his birth... Shh~ It's alright, mommy is here Hiro-Chan... Everything is alright, shh~" Harǔ̵̷̸̸̸̱̼͙̙͔̓̊͊̕—̵̵̶̵̶̨͙͖̫̝̒̅̾͗̂ **M̶̸̷̵̷̜̝̖̟͎̽̓̾̃̀o̴̶̵̶̴̢̮̳͍̟̍̌̎̓̚T̴̴̸̸̶̛̩̻̙̭̰̀̂̂͗h̵̷̵̸̷̻̘̠͔̦͌͆̅̈́̐Ȩ̷̵̴̵̴̧͚̤̎́̍̏̕͜ṙ̷̷̴̷̵͎̟̭̟͎͛̀́̕ ̷̴̵̶̵̖͉̼̽͑̄̕͠ͅ** held me and tried to sooth me as she gently rocked me back and forth.

Yes... I was crying... Normally I wouldn't express my depression so vocally and would usually box such emotions in (a bad habit I know) or simply cry in silence, but as I am now with this body I simply couldn't hold it in... Funny how fast baby instincts can take you over where a single sob evolves into a full blown cries in a heartbeat...

Within these 16 months, as days went by I could honestly say that I was truly coming to enjoy this new life I was given, with no worries whatsoever (at least for the next 16(?) years until the canon events start) and yesterday was no exception!

This morning however... Something horrifying occurred to me...

It started out with me having some melancholic dream about my past life, my family to be more precise, which caused me to wake up in cold sweat the second I saw the _faces_ of those what should've been my former family members...

The _lack_ of them thereof...

Their faces were pitch black... As in completely void of any form of facial texture...

Hence why I ended up waking up this morning with a startled gasp. The dream made me deeply troubled, so I made an attempt to reminisce the times I spent with my old family; only to realize that... I couldn't...

I mean, I _still_ possessed all the knowledge and experience of my past life, which I could remember clear as day! Mundane things, such as what my favorite food was; what music I liked to listen; what movies and animes I've gotten to see so far; how much I disliked my job; all of that and more!

However...

When it came to my former parents, siblings, relatives, friends, ANY _people_ I've had past connections with... Just gone...

No faces. No names. Nothing...

I couldn't even remember my OWN name!

But why...?

Why now all of sudden?

And why didn't I notice this until now!?

I honestly thought I've had come to terms with my death, along with the fact I was never going to see my old family again, back when I was still inside my new mother's womb... But that time I still could at least remember them!

At this point all I knew anymore is the general idea of what type of life I've led and what the people I've spent time with were like and that's about it...

My past life may not exactly be something to brag about; but the days I spent with my family were still the fondest ones I've had!

I didn't want to forget them...

"Shh~ Please don't cry Hiro-chan..." Harụ̸̧̮̖̳̈́̄́͘͘ń̵̨̻̖̹̗̲̹̹̐ **—̸̢̘̦͓̳͕̃̈̃̎̚ ̷̡̀͆͠M̴̡̥̟͇̝̫̯͓͆ǒ̷̲̜̹̖̦̇̿͜t̶̡̨̯̫̣̱̹̤͔̀h̶̢̰̯̣̬͇̲̝̲̪̐͋ę̴͍̣͉̖̾ŕ̴̫̜̭͈̿͌̈́̊̃̕̕̕͝ͅ** 's words were the last thing I heard before the exhaustion caught up to me and her warmth lulled me into sleep.

You truly do not realize what you've lost until its gone, eh...

* * *

 **=CHAPTER 3=**

 **=KANJIS ARE BULLSHIT!=**

* * *

 _ _-Hyoudou Residence-__

 _-Hiroshi 4 years 5 months old-_

It's been around 3 years since the episode I had regarding my past memories and things were looking up to me once more.

The fact that I no longer could remember my old family nor friends was indeed a hurtful pill to swallow, but I got over it soon enough when I decided to focus on present instead of wallowing in the past. (Don't wanna end up as some emo after all)

Although if there was something that changed within me after that day was that I no longer referred mom or dad by their names (in my head) anymore...

Speaking of our family; My dad was basically doing an average salesman's work, with a decent salary. My mom on the other hand, since my and Ise's birth, had quit her own job to become a housewife in order to take care of the household and the kids (aka us). I could still somewhat remember the conversation she had with our father that she simply couldn't trust her kids with some unknown nannies, thus is why the nursery schools were also out.

While dad was indeed the one who makes the most of our living, but luckily mom also managed to produce some cash on the sidelines from our neighbors, the Shidous, whenever they brought Irina over for babysitting at the times when both of them gets called over for work and are simply unable to look after Irina. Not sure about Maria, but with Touji's line of work as an Exorcist, he definitely wouldn't be bringing Irina along...

Anyhow, with dad being our only source of income and how the Shidous were often busy with work; Maria had offered us monetary compensation for taking care of her daughter since (like mom) she'd always prefer to have someone she fully trusted with Irina over someone she didn't even know. Of course at first mom tried to decline the payment as she would've been more than happy to babysit Irina for free, however mom eventually relented after a lot of insistence on Shidou Matriarch's part. The fact Maria didn't even consider taking an advantage over the friendship they had between Hyuoudou-Shidou families certainly earned good deal of brownie points from me.

Her kiddie-kiddie tone still annoys me though...

We certainly may not be the richest of folks, but I can easily say that I— no, WE were content with what we have now.

 _ ***Cue DBZ narrator voice***_

And back to the hero of the story, namely ME; right now my face was scrunched up in a deep concentration as I glared down at the adversary before me.

That being—

 ** _*Back to normal voice*_**

"Tori ga to-n-de-ki-ta **(** **鳥が とんできた, / A bird flew down)** —"

Japanese language... in the form of text...

"So-shi-te **(そして / And)** — Hmm... Mom? What does these two signs mean?" I asked my mother as I craned my neck to look directly above my head to meet her eyes. Both of us were currently seated by the kitchen table with few books laid across the said piece of wood ware. I on the other hand was _again_ occupying her comfy, trademarked lap, while the said woman had her arms around my waist like usual.

Mom smiled down at me. "Lets see..." She broke our gaze and proceeded to lean over my shoulder for a better look at the literature before us.

That's right, I was learning to read Hiraganas, Katakanas and Kanjis with mom's teaching!

Interesting thing about japanese literature is the way _how_ they are read backwards (from right to left), compared to the western counterparts. It's also worth mentioning that the text alignment in japanese books is often written vertically. To sum it up; you start the book from right side and read the text from top to bottom and slowly progress towards left end of the said book.

Anyhow, speaking and understanding japanese _speech_ is one thing, but their written language is basically on a whole league of its own! Hiraganas were the easy part, but the kanji... Oh God the kanjis were an absolute torture to learn, considering how many of them exists in the first place, how a single Kanji could potentially mean multitude of things and how the damn pronouncing method can vary with each kanji!

So word of advice; if you are not one hundred percent committed to learn the language, then do not even bother if you wish to save yourself from the skull-splitting headache! But then again this is coming from a guy who had learned to speak japanese _solely_ by watching anime... **(1)**

In my previous life (other than games) reading has easily been one of my favorite pastimes ever since I've graduated from high-school, and since non-translated western books are more or less considered (to my understanding) a rarity in Japanese stores, so I'd like to get my reading skills up to par to be able to read some fine novels again.

With that determination in mind; I went straight for mother and bluntly asked her if she could teach me to read (again). Needless to say I've never seen a person get that ecstatic, whenever I've asked anyone for help in teaching me something... I suppose this is one of those proud parent moments, when their child shows willingness to learn something new? I honestly have no idea...

While I was at it, mom tried to teach my twin alongside with me (which I wouldn't have minded one bit) and Ise _was_ interested at first, but the lazy rascal only took one look at the complex looking letters and signs, before he duly declined the offer with a distasteful look and a solid "Meh~" before he went back to the television (located by the wall of the living room right opposite to our couches) to finish the cartoon he was watching! Not to mention the disappointed look of my mother genuinely made me want to go after Issei and whack his skull for it. But I let it go with a sigh since I understood that kids our age weren't supposed to be studying yet, and instead be outside and play around with mud and shit. (Hopefully not literally with the latter, but you never know what goes in the head of these little demons...)

I'm _really_ protective of our mother, so sue me.

Back to the present however...

"Hmm, the first one here—" Mom brought a hand up to point at one of the kanjis I pointed out with a finger "-is the kanji for _kanashimi_ **(** **悲 / sadness)**." She pronounced the word slowly so I'd get the word properly. I nodded and repeated the word after her just to show her that I'm in the same page as her (pun not intended). "However, here you need to take a note of the two hiraganas that comes right after it, so the word should be pronounced; ' _Kana-shi-ii_ **(悲しい)** '. With me so far?"

"Hai kaa-chan" I nodded again. This is what I really love about my new mother. Whenever I get her to teach me anything, she never treats me like a child (like Maria always does...), since she genuinely understands that that kind of stuff only irritates the heck out of me, along with the fact that she sees me as a clever _child_ who understands words that would normally be considered too complicated for a normal kid.

Mom smiled at me in response. "Very good, honey. Now then, as for the second kanji over here, it means _tora_ **(虎 / tiger)**." Mom calmly explained to me, her smile never leaving her beautiful face. In response I gave her a smile of my own in gratitude before my focus went back at the part I had problems with.

"So-shi-te, to-ri ga kanashi-ii tora-o gen-ki-ni ha-ji-me-ta **(そして 鳥が 悲しい 虎を 元気に はじめた / And the bird began to cheer sad tiger up)** " Once I've managed to finish that sentence up from the book (basically some random storybook for children); I felt as if all the air was getting squeezed out of my lungs for how tightly mom hugged me.

"Well done, Hiroshi! I'm so proud of you!" Needless to say I felt my face heat up quite a bit from how she showered my face with kisses and the way how her breasts pushed against my back didn't exactly help my case either. Tough, flustered I may be, but even so I didn't exactly make any attempts to push her away...

I blame it on my current body, that enjoys all forms of physical affection whenever it came to my mother...

"Thanks mom... Though that bird is kinda stupid..." I remarked absentmindedly. With mom's help I managed to read a good few pages of this children's book (somewhat) by myself, but the story is just fucking BLEH~! I know I need to start from the basics, namely kiddie books due to the simple writing they have, BUT the fact that still remains is that overly kid-friendly factors in any stories only makes me want to fucking hurl!

Back in my old world, looking at the _modern_ cartoons only made me seriously debate whether the cartoons' developers actually _attempts_ to turn innocent children into autistic **(2)** retards for how they try to make everything so child-friendly to the point of being utterly ridiculous! One _fine_ example is how the Finnish community decided to re-rate the certain (borderline iconic) Finnish cartoon, Moomin **(3)** , the mothafucking _MOOMIN_ of all things into R18 material, JUST because _one_ of the characters smoked a pipe in the show...

Still though; My first cartoon, which also happened to be an anime, _Hopeanuoli_ or "Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin" as it is originally called. A story about badass dogs that are in war against some murderous bears, weird sounding concept I know, but regardless the show was fucking awesome! Anyhow in the show blood was spilled practically at every corner and back then it was still rated safe enough for kids to watch, yet if you look at me I think I turned out just fine! I may have been considered slightly antisocial, but that certainly didn't turn me into some lunatic who just kills all his problems...

Point of my rant?

One; Cartoons of the old days were _the_ good shit

Two; TV-shows and games don't make kids violent; bad parenting does! (Or people in general...)

I was brought out of my musings when I heard the lecturing tone of my mother. "Why? The birdy wanted to help the sad tiger did it not? Showing kindness by no means makes anyone stupid, hun."

In response I looked up to meet her gaze and true enough she was frowning down at me in confusion of my words. Probably not liking how her son mocks the kind character of the book.

A snort escaped my lips. "Mom... It's a tiger..."

"Huh? What does that have to do with anything?"

This time I deadpanned at her. "We're talking about an eleven foot carnivore, that could sla— ***cough!*** _trash_ a man within a second..." I was about say _slaughter_ , but quickly corrected that since I knew mom wouldn't appreciate such crude terms. "So with that in mind; the bird must either have a death wish or is just that challenged in mental department to even think of approaching something that should by all rights eat it..." I finished with a slight huff.

The owlish expression on my mother's face right now was absolutely priceless. "Sometimes Hiroshi... you are really making me question myself whether you really are a four years old..."

I grinned up at her in a mischievous way. "Perhaps I'm an evil midget who slipped into this household and am just wearing your son's skin to impersonate him?" I spoke in an exaggeratedly ominous tone all the while I raised my hands to my head-level and wiggled the fingers as if I was telling a spooky story.

She rolled her eyes in amusement at my antics before she flicked my forehead. "Ow..." It didn't really hurt, but it made me blurt the word out by an instinct.

"Alright, enough of that mister wise-guy." Mom said with a shake of her head. "But why a _midget_ of all things?"

I shrugged my shoulders in nonchalance. I honestly pulled that one right out of my ass.

Mom sighed at my response, before she took a better look at me. "I'm curious though, where have you learned such advanced vocabulary from? I mean despite being four you could already make most of the second-graders look inadequate in comparison."

I made thoughtful pose at first. "Hmm, I'd say innate talent, BUT—" I closed my eyes and shifted my stance into a proud one by puffing my chest and placing my hands to my waist. "Movies are a great inspiration!" I stated with a firm nod.

 _ ***Smack!***_

I heard a palm slapping against skin, then as a I opened my eyelids to peek above; I noticed that mom had performed a facepalm on herself. "You've found your father's movie stash didn't you?"

"Nooooo~" I replied in highly unconvincing manner and suddenly found the television (Issei was watching) across the room far more interesting.

To be fair, dad had a great taste in movies and it did somewhat give me a good excuse for my advanced speech.

* * *

 _-Some minutes later-_

After that previous ordeal we resumed with my reading studies and as I went through the pages; all of sudden one kanji **(大)** in particular took my sudden interest, which (to me) had the shape of a Shikigami paper doll that I've seen in one of those Onmyoji-based animes before.

"Neh, neh kaa-chan? How about this one?"

Mom raised an eyebrow before she once more leaned down to see the Kanji I was pointing at this time. Once she recognized it she smiled brightly down at me. "That dear; stands for greatness."

"Greatness?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, or anything big in general. This kanji is often used whenever you refer something large, someone of great importance, such as _Daiō_ **(大王 / Great King)** , _daikōtei_ **(大皇帝 / Great Emperor)** , someone's maturity, _otona_ **(大人 / grown up)** and even—" She went through a bunch of examples how the **大** Kanji could be pronounced, making me more dizzy in the brain with each word... Then after a while she once more met my gaze, making me narrow mine in response. There was something about that look that made me a bit suspicious. "But it is also very often used when you wish to emphasize your feelings verbally. For example—" Okay, judging by her cheshire grin; something was definitely up now!

" _Dai-suki da yo_ **(大好きだよ / I love you)** Hiro-chan~!"

 **DOKI~!**

I hastily placed a hand over my chest, my heart literally skipping a beat from the sheer emotion I felt behind her words.

Oh she emphasized the feeling alright...

I averted my eyes, feeling rather bashful all of sudden. "D-don't say things like that out of blue, Kaa-Chan! It's bad for my heart!" I managed to utter out.

Mom definitely took enjoyment from my flustered expression, judging the way she was laughing at my remark. "Haha~! You are just adorable, come 'ere you~!" She said as she proceeded to pull me into another one of her bear hugs.

Geh! Mom! Your love is literally killing me now!

"But as a matter of fact, Hiroshi; your very name is written in that kanji." **(4)** She suddenly taught me, while still clinging onto me.

I blinked at that tidbit of detail. "Eh? Really?"

"Hai!" She loosened her grip (thank God!) and reached for a pencil that was resting near at the edge of the table. Once she grabbed it; she proceeded to write something in the blank corner of the book we were reading. Le Gasp! My Gawd mom! Thee dares to doodle in teh books!? Okay enough sarcasm for now.

"Here." Mom finally said once she finished with whatever she was writing. I leaned over to look at it and duly raised a brow at it.

 **兵藤 大**

"This is?" I inquired.

" _This_ is how your name is written in full Kanji." She pointed the **兵藤** portion with a finger. "Hyoudou—" And now moved the said digit over my apparent namesake ****大****. "Hiroshi."

"Bu— how does it even... From _Dai_ to— _***whimpers***_ Ughh, my head hurts..." I lamented and smacked my forehead against the kitchen table.

Kanjis are fucking bullshit I tell you!

I could hear mom giggling at my mindblown demeanor behind me as she ruffled my hair softly. "It gets easier with practice." Mom assured me, in which I let a miserable groan in response.

"Nii-san, mama." Ooh! Just the distraction I needed from this BS!

Well met brother!

Mother and I (raised my head from the table) turned our attention to my twin in unison.

As far as our appearance goes; if you didn't know us beforehand you would barely be able to tell us apart, but nowadays we at least had one physical feature we can be differentiated by.

Our hair.

To be more specific; our hairstyle and its color. (with the latter being far harder to distinguish, depending on the lighting)

While Issei and I otherwise had the exact same hairstyles, but back at our necks where Issei had this extra tuft of hair coming out; I on the other hand kept that region short, where the nape of my neck was left bare on the most part. Other slight difference is that my hair was about a tone or two darker than Issei's.

"Yes, honey? Did the cartoon end?" Mom was the one who responded first.

Issei nodded at mom's inquiry. "Um. I was wondering if we could go out and play at the park?"

Mom smiled at Issei's request. "Of course we can, Issei! Want to invite Irina along?"

Issei beamed happily. "Yup!"

Mom then turned her attention to me. "How about you Hiroshi? You've already made amazing progress with your reading skills, so this should be enough studying for one day, yes?"

I shrugged in casual manner, but made sure to give mom a smile in return. "I'm fine with it. I suppose it beats sitting in the house all day." I said as I jumped off my mother's lap down on the floor. But immediately after my expression turned drier than a desert, when the irony behind the words struck me...

Oh right, I was practically what the japanese call a Hikikomori **(5)** in my past life... Only reason I even went outside my house anymore was to make living for myself...

"Nii-san? Why the funny face?" Issei asked with tilt of his head before he narrowed his eyes on me. "Did you drop a doo-doo?"

Mom gasped at that. "I-is this true, Hiroshi!?"

Needless to say I nearly choked on spit while my face turned crimson at my brother's accusation, especially when mother seemingly bought it! I turned to my brother with heated look. "N-NO YOU DUMBASS I WAS— ***Whack!*** OW!?" I immediately held my head in pain when I felt something metallic hit it. I could already tell the corner of my eyes were tearing up. I whimpered. "Sonova bi— ***Whack!*** AAGH! FU—!? ***WHACK!*** ITAIIH!?" I get painfully cut off whenever I was about to cuss. Sure I tend to get rather _potty_ mouthed whenever in pain, but this was starting to piss me off! "GRR! WOULD YA KNOCK IT O-ooooff..." I was about snap, but my voice immediately toned down in a quiet drawl the second I looked up and saw my mother's expression...

I gulped and felt myself sweating buckets...

It was at this moment... I swore I saw a demon... mother's whole body was surrounded in a dark aura, her eyes freaking glowing in an ominous red color and her right hand was holding a— was that a ladle? Where the fuck did she even pull that out from!?

I yelped and stood completely straight when the woman placed her free hand on my right shoulder and proceeded to lean down so that her face was only a few inches apart of my own. **" _W_** _h **E** r **E** d **I** d **Y** o **U** l **E** a **R** n **S** u **C** h_ ** _L_** _a_ ** _N_** _g_ ** _U_** _a_ ** _G_** _e_ ** _YO_** _u_ ** _N_** _g_ ** _M_** _a_ ** _N_."** Mom interrogated her voice outright demonic!

JEESUSVITUNKRISTUS! **(6)** Mama-Haruna is scary as fuck!

"T-T-To-Touji-ojisan desuu~~!" I practically screamed in a really high pitched, girly voice and didn't even hesitate to throw our neighbor under the bus...

"That man and I will have words..." Mother freaking growled like feral animal!

Sorry old man (not really), but better you than me!

"Hiroshi!" She then turned her furious gaze back towards me.

"Y-y-yes, Ma'am!" I blurted out in an instinct and stood even straighter (if that was even possible) in attention.

"Apologize to your brother for what you called him!" She sternly ordered, her off-hand placed over to her hip, while waving the ladle at me.

"Aye Ma'am! Right away Ma'am!" I swiftly turned in place to face my brother, who was equally spooked by our mother. "Gomenasai **(7)** desu Issei!" My words came out at the pace of machine gun, as I bowed at him repeatedly.

Issei sweatdropped as she looked down at me with an awkward expression. "Uuh, i-it's okay nii-san. I forgive you."

Once Ise said that, mom did an immediate 180 in her personality as she smiled at us in a delighted manner. "Splendid! Now both of you get ready and we'll be heading out within 15 minutes."

"AYE!" Both of us said in a unison with a salute.

With a serene smile she patted us both in the head (which made me notice that the Ladle Of Doom vanished somewhere...). "Good boys." With that she removed her hands and moved upstairs, likely to dress herself up as well for a proper outwear.

Once mom was out of sight, I and Issei let out a breath we didn't know we were even holding till now and slouched forward with exhausted looks.

"Mama is scary..." Issei decided to state the obvious...

"Aye..." I responded, still in squeaky tone.

"N-nii-san, y-you okay?"

"I think... I may need a fresh pair of underwear..."

Issei's face scrunched up. "D-did you go—"

"Yes, Ise... I think I did..." I admitted with a facepalm.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN - That's a wrap, hope ye guys enjoyed! ^^  
**

 **Really sucks that this will be my last week of vacation though... T_T *sob!*  
I DON WANNA GO BACK TO WORK~~!  
**

* * *

 **Hiroshi harem list:  
(Image in my profile; Updated!)**

 **\- Irina  
**

 **-** **Akeno** ** **[Confirmed!]  
Admittedly, quite plenty of my Reviewers had a rather easy time to guess, in which harem she's gonna get dropped into due to her not showing up in Issei's list below. :P  
****

 **\- Kuroka** ** ** **[Confirmed!]  
Consider this reveal as my form of compensation for likely breaking the hearts of all Koneko fans for not bringing her into Hiroshi's harem. (Small reasoning for this written below.)  
******

 **- _Secret!_**

 **- _Secret!_**

 **- _Secret!_**

 **- _Secret!_**

 **- _Secret!_**

 **- _Secret!_**

 **.**

 **Issei harem list:** **  
(Dayum, there certainly was a quite a bunch of requests for Koneko to be passed over to Hiro's harem instead of Issei. 0_0)  
(Although, while admittedly you guys have a good point that Koneko would likely get more easily attracted to someone like Hiroshi, due to him not being a pervert like Issei. However do note that Hiroshi will have a rather picky tastes in women, so it is very likely that Hiroshi would see Koneko as an adorable AF sister figure at best. BUT I suppose as compensation I can reveal that Kuroka will DEFINITELY go to Hiroshi!)  
**

 **(Now then, with that out of the bag... PRAISE FOR THE FLAMES! )**

 **\- Rias**

 **\- Koneko  
**

 **\- Xenovia**

 ** **-** Asia**

 ** **-** Ravel**

 ** **-**** ** _Secret!_**

 ** **-**** ** _Secret!_**

 **- _Secret!_**

* * *

 **(1) This part funnily enough is actually based on me. I bullshit you not!  
**

 **(2) Just putting this here to assure you; I have nothing against people who suffers from autism.  
**

 **(3) Just Google it, Moomin is basically as kid friendly cartoon as one could freaking get...  
**

 **(4) Hiroshi's name in kanji "大" was mostly based on a certain game character who had the same name, so if in case I fucked up the explanations badly I apologize in advance... Although do note that this specific Kanji has a variety of different meanings and that the same goes with the name Hiroshi, which also has its own list of meanings, depending which Kanji it is written in...  
**

 **(5) _H_** ** _ikikomori_ are reclusive adolescents or adults who withdraw from social life.**

 **(6) "Jeesus vitun kristus" is Finnish wording for "Jesus fucking Christ!"**

 **(7) Gomenasai = I'm sorry**


	5. Ch4: Red Karma

**WARNING; This chapter contains a lot and I mean a LOT of F-bombs because Hiroshi has one heck of a potty mouth (or at least in his head since most of them pops out during his inner monologues).  
**

* * *

 **Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favorite and leave a Review or I'll summon the Great Red on yeh! ;)**

 **No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!  
All mindless flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits (Trolls) of the community should be), but ****constructive** **criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD it belongs to its respective owner.**

 **I only own the SIOC.**

* * *

Speech: "What"

 _Thoughts / Inner speech: 'What'_

 _Speech in non-japanese language: "What"_

 **Demonic/Distorted voices: "What"**

 **Tiamat Speech: [COUNTER!]**

* * *

 **青竜帝 - SEIRYUUTEI  
THE BLUE DRAGON EMPEROR**

* * *

 **=CHAPTER 4=**

 **=RED KARMA=**

* * *

 _-Kuoh Park-_

Right after mom basically scared the literal shit out of me; we grabbed whatever we needed, dressed up (along with fresh underwear) and departed from our house. Though we did make a small detour by the Shidous in the purposes to pick up Irina on the way and ask if she'd liked to come along to the park. At our arrival Irina was the one who responded at the door and like usual she immediately beamed at the first sight of us. At the time Touji seemed to be the only one home besides Irina and according to him he had a pile of important paper work to do (church reports perhaps?), so he couldn't come along with us (better for me then, hah!). So with the permission from her father (the latter seeing her off with a kiss to her temple); we finally made our way towards the Kuoh park.

Mom was wearing a standard-looking, sleeveless white sundress, pair of slippers and a tan sun hat with a rose-looking accessory attached to its band.

And to sum up the looks of the rest of the co; my brother and I were wearing a matching set of wardrobe consisting of (black/white) sneakers, (grey) boxers and a T-shirt, with only our shirts showing the differentiating color code, with mine being dark blue and Ise going with **RED**.

Speaking of which; lately I've found myself with this _really_ damn odd sense of distaste towards the said color (red)... And by that I don't mean your typical sort of a dislike comparable to kids with their veggies, but more of the kind where I actually feel _offended_ by it... Frankly I have no bloody idea where the hell I even got that from, but nowadays whenever I spot anything red; I always feel this subtle... _nudge_ somewhere at the back of my subconscious to go ballistic at it... Fortunately the impulse of it wasn't too strong so I learned to ignore it soon enough, so nowadays I merely shrug it off as some kind of weird-ass quirk that somehow developed in my new body as I grew.

Now then back to track; as for Irina... Just like how the anime had portrayed her in Issei's childhood; acts and looks like a tomboy, something that apparently remained unchanged even with my existence here, wearing a slightly baggy (Black and grey) basketball shirt with equally baggy (tan) shorts that reached just beneath her knees.

And now here we are; our mother (Haruna) got comfortable on one of the wooden (two-person) seats adjacent to a streetlight post just a small distance away from us, where she got a clear eyesight on us. Right now while we, the children were doing our own thing; mom kept herself entertained with a light novel (she took with her before our departure from home), but she always made sure to give us an occasional glance to make sure everything was alright at our end. Meanwhile me, my brother and our childhood friend Irina were now standing in a circle in the middle of the park (beside the certain water fountain), pondering what to do now that we got here.

Though every time we visit the Kuoh park I always get this sense of dread whenever I my eyes land on this particular fountain, knowing full well Issei was fated (in canon) to die right at this spot at the hands of Raynare... I shook my head at this as I figured I still got plenty of time to figure out how to deal with that event...

"So what should we play?" Issei asked as he eyed between me and Irina.

Those who once knew me may heavily wonder; _why_ exactly do I bother playing with these two, despite me being an adult in soul ALONG with the fact I had this heavy dislike towards children in my past life?

Few reasons really, though I suppose one is simply due to boredom... As I literally had _nothing_ else to do the way I am now!

One: Video games were out, since (by not including our old dusty computer) Hyoudous don't exactly own any gaming platforms. (And the last I checked; it seems some kind of Gameboy-like device had gotten into development only till recently)

Two: I only recently started to re-learn how to read, so novels were also out.

Three: I don't feel like lazying around (aka taking a nap), considering how this toddler body was practically bursting with energy.

However ignoring all what I just mentioned; to tell the truth, there actually IS something a bit more ambitious in mind by letting myself go along with this little charade of mine in playing the guise of an innocent child (well as innocent as a foul-mouthed kid can be...). To put it in simple gaming terms; I'm basically raising my reputation bar with both Issei and Irina!

I've read my fair share of Self-Insert (aka SI-OC) stories where the SI wishes to keep all of the main characters at the arm's length and not get involved until (cue finger quote) _the time is right_ just so that they don't potentially screw over the canon timeline. However I am different and will do the exact opposite, especially since creating bonds early on would be highly beneficial for me in the long run.

Not that I have the leniency to avoid screwing up the canon anyway... That option was practically thrown out the window the _second_ I got born as the TWIN of the Sekiryuutei himself...

And as far as I am considered, I only have two choices to proceed with;

Act upon my inner age and ignore others so I can be alone, resulting me walking the road of a loner (again) and risk both Irina and Issei branding me as some introverted asshole.

OR I can just sacrifice my inner dignity by actually socializing with the kids of my (physical) age range and achieve a potential love interest (raising the _Osananajimi_ **(1)** flag) in Irina while also becoming a more dependable brother figure for Issei.

I believe it is rather unnecessary for me to even mention just _which_ of the two sounds more tempting option to go with here...

Also on an offhanded remark; I would be lying if I ever said I've never had one of those nostalgic "If only to be a child again" moments.

Ise's voice however brought me out of my little inner monologue.

"Onigokko **(Tag(2))**? Hide-N-Seek? Or— Oh! Oh! I know! How about catch the predator **(3)**!" Issei loudly exclaimed with an excited expression.

Issei's last words however caused me to sputter wildly as I ended up choking on my own saliva. It took a moment (few minutes or so), but once I finally got my bearings I turned to my brother with a understandably incredulous look. "Ca-catch the what!?"

I _hope_ I heard wrong!

Issei and Irina only stared at me in confusion at my reaction, though the latter showed confusion both at the terming Issei used along with my outburst. "Catch the predator? You know the thingy that has two teams with good guys chasing baddies? The one similar to Onigokko?" Issei explained (or at least tried to) with furrowed brows.

I blinked before narrowing my eyes in thought as my brain racked about and tried to come up with a child's game that had such characteristics.

"I thought that one was called Cops And Robbers?" Irina casually commented from the sidelines.

How in the flying fuck does one mistake "Catch The Predator" with "Cops And Robbers"!?

Child's mind is amazing in its own bizarre ways...

"Oh!" Issei dropped a fist into his open palm. "So that's what is was called! No wonder Papa looked me oddly after I asked him to play that with me, especially if I spelled the game wrong." He exclaimed in a very convinced tone.

I felt like crying. "You... You asked our dad to play... _Catch the predator_ with you...?"

Issei nodded firmly as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Umu, though when I did he looked very co- conas- cortasti- conostabi- Uhmmm~" His eyes scrunched up adorably in concentration.

"Constipated?" I tiredly offered.

He beamed at me. "Yeah that one! He looked reaaaally consitipabed-" Close enough I suppose. "- when I asked him that!" He finished with a grin.

I facepalmed with a sigh.

ANY _sane_ adult would get the same reaction if a toddler suddenly walks by and asks anything of sort out of blue!

I made some nervous glances around us to check the surroundings, but I sighed in relief when I noticed that the park was pretty much barren of people sans our mother back at the bench some distance away. And fortunately she was distracted enough by the literature in her hands to not take a notice of Issei's outrageous exclaim.

"Though then papa suddenly became mad and started to scold me and told me to never say that word again..." My twin explained with a pout.

I turned to my brother. "Ise... For everything that's holy... Trust our dad's judgement on this and _never_ and I mean NEVER say that term in public."

"Eh? Why?" From the way he stared at me, Issei looked like a confused squirrel if anything.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "JUST trust me and dad on this okay...?" I told him in tone of finality.

Issei blinked before he bopped his head with a grin. "I don't really get it, but okay!"

I sighed in relief. If there's one thing I'm really fond about my brother would definitely be his honest demeanor and the fact that he actually listens what others say.

Though unfortunately that former-mentioned trait of his will be one helluva pain in the ass for me to deal with later IF I let him meet that damn old creep who turns my brother into this Oppai-Looney in the first place... Now _that's_ a tough decision; either ruin canon further (And possibly FUBAR everything) or be blessed with a brother who actually acts like a NORMAL person!

GAAH! I want the latter to happen so bad~! But with the God gone, how am I supposed to pray for that!?

(And I sure as hell won't be praying for Michael, that's for sure!)

Siiigh~ I suppose that's just _another_ thing for me to put into back burner for later date. Now I should focus back at the two toddlers in front of me, who has been staring at me for a while now while I was swimming in my thoughts again.

I cleared my throat. "Anyhow, name of the game aside; sorry to burst your bubble but—"

"What bubble?" Issei blurted out, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"It's an expression Issei." My brother only kept his confused stare locked on me. I groaned. "Basically me being a party pooper."

"Oh." Was Issei's response, before he pouted. Seemingly finally realizing where I'm heading at. "Oooh..."

"Yup!" I popped the P. "Anyway what I tried to say is that we would need at least one more person to even play it. It's not really fun game with uneven teams after all, especially with only three of us."

Irina nodded in agreement at my explanation. "Hiro got a point."

Issei just continued to pout. "Boo~ I really wanted to try that one!" He grumbled out loud, while kicking a random pebble that happened to be by his feet.

I walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry there's plenty of changes to do that in the future, I'm sure." I told him with a lopsided grin and fortunately Issei responded with a bashful smile of his own, trusting my words.

With one more pat, I removed the said limb from Ise's shoulder, before my eyes roamed towards Irina or more specifically at the item she had been carrying over her shoulder this whole time. "So~ I see you brought a ball with you Iri?" I asked this with a raised brow as I eyed the small orange-colored individual ball bag Irina had on her. Though I honestly don't know why it took ME to point out she even had that with her...

Irina beamed. "Hai!" She then slung the said bag off her shoulder and proceeded to loosen the ties around its orifice. "I thought we could something different today so~" She dug out the ball and raised it over her head with her right arm. "Ta-daa~! A Sucker ball!" She exclaimed in an act of theatrics.

I snorted in amusement at Irina's mispronounce for soccer ball. "It's soccer ball, Iri. Soccer ball."

Irina blinked in confusion, before she tilted her head cutely. "That's what I said? Su-cker ball."

I sighed. "You pronounce it wrong Iri." I just knew this is going to take a while considering how the two were practically pronounced in an exact same manner.

 _-One brief grammar lesson later-_

"Neeerd!" Both Issei and Irina quipped at me.

I blinked.

Did these two just pull a _TeamFourStar **(4)**_ on me?

After a moment, once I got the surprise out of my system; I scoffed at them. "I prefer the term 'Well educated'."

Irina shrugged. "Meh, that's only a generous word for a nerd!"

I deadpanned. "Do you know what _generous_ even means?" I couldn't help retorting.

"Of course I do!" She argued back.

I crossed my arms and stared her down with a challenging eyebrow raised.

"Do so~!" She whined, but I just kept staring her with the eyes of a dead fish (a neat skill I learned some weeks ago), causing her to fidget in place in clear discomfort.

Just as I anticipated it didn't take even two minutes before she begun to break. "Fine! Fine already~! I don't know! So please stop the stare~!" She comically cried out.

Heh, works every time~!

I nodded in satisfaction and walked up to her. "There, there~ it's always better to be honest." I remarked in a sagely manner, before placing my hand over her head to ruffle her hair affectionately.

"I do know it's a big word though..." Irina mumbled with a big pout and slight blush.

"I'm sure you do~" This time the tone of my voice turned into that of a pampering adult, making her pout to become even more prominent.

"Mumumuu~~" Daww, despite her tomboy-ish outlook; she looked like an adorable little squirrel whenever she gives me that pout of hers~.

Although despite not knowing the _exact_ meaning of the word itself, she DID use it in a correct context just now. But no need to tell her that lest she gets a big head~.

Okay I lied; Call me petty, but I am **NOT** getting one-upped by a four year old!

(Fun fact though; my name "Hiroshi" literally means "generous child" apparently. Just like how Issei's means "Honesty".)

"Oh well, our _clear_ gap in intelligence aside—"

"HEY!?" The two interjected heatedly, which made my lips quirk upwards in amusement. They just inadvertently _admitted_ that THEY were the inferior ones, considering I didn't exactly specify _which_ end of the said gap they belonged in.

"That aside, what's with the sudden interest in soccer, Iri?" I asked her, honestly curious.

Irina merely shrugged in nonchalance. "Dunno, I saw it in TV and thought it looked interesting."

Issei turned to Irina with tilted head. "Isn't that thing just a bunch of actors where both teams race to burden the opposite team with a pile of penalty flags?" Aaand how in the fuck would a toddler know that?

I gave Issei a perplexed look.

"What?"

I stared at him inquisitively. "How... do you even know that?" This time making my inner question audible.

This time it was Issei's turn to shrug. "Papa always screams at the TV when a game is up."

"Oh yeah..." That was a thing, now that he mentioned it... Although that part had been toned down considerably after father finally got a hint that his outbursts in the middle of a night tend to be often rewarded with a freaking frying pan in the skull by the courtesy of our mother... The fact I'm actually musing over how mom beats dad up with a freaking frying pan so casually as if I was talking about a weather tells me just how much my logical mindset had been fucked over in my new reality that is the world of DxD...

I felt myself sigh for the umpteenth time today.

I then looked down at the round item held between Irina's hands with a grimace and a hint of distaste. I've never been that particularly good at sports that has anything to do with ball related items (or hockey puck). If only due to the fact that I have this baffling trait where I get my aim wrong EVERY. DAMN. TIME! Basically I either miss the ball entirely and land on my ass for my efforts (which is like the half of the time!) or I get the kick in, but the ball's trajectory goes off by miles from my intended target...

Without sugarcoating it; I fucking suck at ball games! There's no _constructive_ criticism around it!

Irina seemed to notice my inner conflict (if my constipated frown was anything to go by), considering the way she's grinning like a cheshire cat. "Weeell~, since Hiro looks so eager~; lets let him have the first shot with the ball." She excitingly declared before she tossed the ball at me, which I caught by reflex.

I looked down at the ball and felt one of my brows twitching in agitation.

That little rascal, I should've known she would come up with a comeback from before...

I taught her well...

I consented with a deep groan. "fiiine..." I drawled the word out, before I put the soccer ball down on the ground before me and placed my foot on top of it to keep it in place (it was pretty breezy outside today, nice combination with the Japan's summer air.). I turned to meet Irina's violet orbs. "Soooo~ how should we proceed with this? Pass the ball between us at random? Or perhaps practice a spot-kick with one of us taking the role of a goalie?"

It seems the latter option made Irina beam at me. "Can I be the goalie!?" She asked in an excited tone.

Irina's bright smile was practically contagious as I couldn't help returning a smile of my own towards her. "Sure, I'm okay with it. How about you Issei?"

"No probs~!" He called out with a thumbs up.

"Then it's settled." I nodded to them before taking a look around us. "What should we do for the goal, though?" I asked the two, which made them mimic me by inspecting their surroundings.

Ise was the first to call out. "Uhm, how about that big bush over there?" Issei called out pointing at the said bush adjacent to one of the park's trees.

Few minutes later with the goal set up; I positioned myself about 8 meters away from the said _goal_ and placed the soccer ball by my feet before taking a few steps away from the round object to gain some distance. "Okay..." I took a deep breath.

It's just a soccer ball and I'm in the body of a child so messing up is perfectly okay! "Here it comes!" I shouted, dashing forward and duly proceeded to kick the ball (hopefully) aiming at the _goal_.

 ***Thud!***

My sole made a contact with the round object... Wait what!? Heh-hey! I've actually managed to _hit_ the damn thing!

Am I cure—

 ***SMACK!*** "GYAFU!?"

Oh God...

The ball somehow freaking curve balled mid-flight in an impossible curve and flew straight at my twin's face, causing the latter's eyes to bulge out comically from shock (both the actual impact and surprise), before he landed spectacularly on his face with his rear sticking up...

Everything was silent for moment before I finally got my shit together.

"Oh Fu—! Ise!?" I refrained myself from cussing before I rushed at my little brother's side, along with Irina who also ran over to see if Ise was okay. I turned him around so he was laying on his back and cradled his head. "You okay bro!?" I asked while raising 3 fingers before his eyes. "How many fingers?"

"Hueeh~? T-twelve-ish?" My brother slurred, dazed.

...

"Yeah he's alright." I convincingly stated to myself, before I took Issei by the shoulders and started to heave him up from the ground, albeit carefully.

I know my brother enough that if he truly was hurt; he would cry, _loudly_ if I may add. Fortunately Issei is one tenacious son of a bitch. Trait of a pervert (or future one in this case) I suppose...

Aw hell! I just realized calling my _twin_ brother a SOB would technically make me one as well! Not to mention if I do that I would inadvertently insult our mother by extension and I love her way too much to even consider referring her as a bitch in ANY shape or form... Please forgive your foolish son mom~!

(As I made that statement in my head; I could've swore I heard a sneeze coming from mom's direction in the distance... The damn anime logic...)

"Auh~ I think I'm seeing the light~" Ise moaned out in dazed tone, which made me roll my eyes at his fit of dramatics.

"Oh go towards it~! I heard there's lots of happy things like puppies, kittens and lots of goldfish beyond it!" Came the sudden remark from the only girl of our group (which Issei still remained oblivious about btw...), which immediately caused me to deadpan at her.

Did this airhead just basically tell my brother to die?

"It's the complete opposite Iri... You're NOT supposed to go towards it!" I reprimanded her with a roll of my eyes.

Seriously what the hell (or heaven) were her religious parents teaching this girl!?

Irina looked like a kicked puppy... "Bu-but the puppies and goldfish~!" Why is she whining about that!?

I groaned. "There's none of that out there Iri!" I cried out in exasperation, throwing my arms up for better measure.

 _ ***Thud!***_ "Ow..." Theeen I realized Issei was only half-way up, so I ended up dropping him in the process when I took my hands off him...

"Ah crap sorry brother!" I apologized and hoisted him up the second time, this time not letting go in mid-lift. Once Issei was secure as I held him by a shoulder (this time for certain); I turned my attention back to Irina. "In Heaven Irina, there's just this boring old fart (aka God) sitting on his royal ars—Err, _bottom,_ reading a bible to you over and over for the rest of the eternity!" I dramatically declared to her and if this was your typical anime I would likely have this thunder strike effect appear in the background behind me for additional effect.

The little girl's expression was absolutely priceless, looking just as if I've just told her that her whole life had been a lie till this point. Irina then suddenly dropped down to her hands and knees. "Just what have I been living for till now...?" She lamented to herself with a rain cloud hoovering over her head.

My lips quirked upwards in not-so hidden amusement at her antics.

Should I feel bad for openly mocking God right in front of Irina, the highly religious daughter of a (possibly) renown Exorcist AND Michael's future Ace?

Meh! Fuck those guys!

Sans Irina, I seriously don't to give a flying feather of a fuck (pun totally intended) for anyone else within the angel faction (former members like Asia and Xenovia doesn't count).

Gabriel is still up to debate considering I know next to nothing about her other than the fact that she's considered the most beautiful woman alive, but that's not really much to base my opinion on her.

With a slight chuckle at Irina's antics, I turned back to Ise with irritated frown. "Also, the _light_ you're staring at is the effing SUN! Stop being dramatic, lil-bro." I reprimanded him and gently smacked the back of his head. Ignoring his moans of protests, I once more faced Irina and blinked due to how she had at some point leapt off the ground and was now once again standing on her feet as if I didn't crush her beliefs one minute prior... Bipolar?

I shook my head before giving the girl an odd look. "Also why Goldfish?" I curiously asked.

Irina gave me a nonchalant shrug from her position. The girl seemed to shrug at anything you ask... "They're cute..."

Heeh, never knew Irina liked goldfish. You learn something new every day it seems.

Maybe I should consider buying her a goldfish for her birthday? I mean that can be easily arranged for how bloody cheap those little pisces are!

Oh well.

"You feel okay now Ise?" I asked my brother.

"Peachy..." He groaned out.

I again begun to wonder how does a toddler even know such terming, before I shrugged it off as a fucking anime logic and let go of him allowing Issei to stand on his own.

I turned to Irina. "You caught the ball Iri?" I asked the girl, who blinked at me owlishly at my inquiry.

"I kind of got distracted..." Irina admitted as she rubbed the back of her head in a sheepish manner.

"Err, found it..." Issei suddenly blurted out, causing me and the chestnut haired tomboy to turn towards him expectantly.

He rose a hand and pointed at something (likely the ball) behind us, we followed the said digit and saw him pointing at our makeshift bush goal... Or more specifically at the certain ball laying right by the roots of the said "goal"...

I turned to look at Irina before giving her devilish grin. "Sooo~ does that count as a goal?"

I say it again, Irina's flabbergasted expressions are freaking priceless~!

 _-Some time later-_

We kept playing with the ball for an unknown amount of time, each of us alternating between kickers, goalies and whatnot. All in all having a good time.

Issei perhaps not so much if only due to the sheer reason how half of my shots somehow always ending up in his face... The bruises around his face speaks for themselves...

Mom's light novel must be pretty damn good for how she has yet to even intervene, despite me gradually turning my brother's face black and blue here... For curiosity's sake I looked at mom's way over my shoulder and true enough to my hunch; her eyes were practically glued to the literature before her, wearing a small grin along with a... was she blushing?

I felt something die inside me as I stared my mom's direction with driest look I could muster. I know that expression from seeing it plenty of time in all the anime I've watched... The one I've dubbed as the Pervy-Face...

My mom's reading smut... in public no less...

I felt my gaze slowly shift over towards my brother.

Huh... I suppose there was a tree where _that_ apple had fallen off from...

I shook my head at this revelation, while pinching the bridge of my nose out of exasperation.

"Well, well~! Look what we got here!"

My eyes immediately begun to twitch when I heard that high-pitched pompous voice coming out of nowhere...

I knew that tone all too well...

My group of three turned around in unison to look behind us and lo-and-behold!

Pre-teen Bullies...

Oh, Yippie-Kai-Fucking-Yay!

If you were wondering my non-existent audience; yes, I AM being sarcastic.

There were three of them and judging by their age, each seemed old enough to be second graders at least.

The brat in the middle had a punkish look with short but spiky wine **RED** hair, onyx eyes, while wearing a bright **RED** hoodie with denim jeans.

The brat on the right was a scraggly and pale emo-looking megane **(Four-Eyes)** with shoulder length messy dark hair, green eyes, black polo shirt and grey shorts.

And the last brat on the left was some fat kid with beady black eyes wearing this goofy expression as if he was high on something constantly... He wore a green T-shirt and baggy black shorts and had no hair...

...

I deadpanned... Really?

I only now realized just how fucking cliche this goon squad was...

A punk for a leader (likely with balanced skill set) flanked by goons consisting of a single lanky dude (the brains) and that one fat imbecile (the brawn)...

Alrighty then, for convenience sake lets dub these three dimwits, shall we.

 **Red** Bastard (The **RED** Punk)

Emo Megane (Tis' self-explanatory)

Diddle-Doo (The Bald Fatass)

"Hey! Give us our ball back!" Irina's defiant barks brought me out of my thoughts as I looked over and noticed that the _**Red** Bastard_ was holding Irina's soccer ball on his palm and kept the said object _just_ beyond her reach in the obvious attempts to get a rile out of her.

"Ah-ah-aah~" __**Red** _Bastard_ tutted. "I don't think so! You see our own ball has been in a rather bad shape as of late, so we would _really_ appreciate if you'd let us have it?" The _politeness_ in his tone was so fake it would make a viper seem non-venomous in comparison. "I'm sure you three would understand if we— What are you doing?" __**Red** _Bastard_ suddenly inquired in confusion.

Everyone turned to look at me as I had stepped forward at some point without anyone noticing and casually stuck my right hand out (palm up) at the bully (who stared at the said limb in utter confusion), while my other hand was resting on my hip. "You'll have to pay for that then." I told him as I tapped the ground with the sole of my feet expectantly.

I might be playing cool, but inside I was a bit nervous since I knew kids can be particularly nasty if given change...

It seems that my words took _everyone_ around me off guard. "Huh!?" The bully trio blurted out in incredulity.

"Brat... Who do you think you are!?" _Emo Megane_ screamed in outrage.

"Just a good hearted Samaritan trying to prevent an attempt of thievery by a bunch of goons." I dryly stated, and to my satisfaction I was rewarded with irked looks from the older trio.

 _ **Red** Bastard_ growled. "And who exactly would stop us? Huuuh?" Really n***a? You're pulling a yankee dialect now?

"Well if you know what's _good_ for you; you WILL give the ball back." I remarked to him, not backing down.

 _ _ **Red** _Bastard's_ eyes narrowed down at me. "Was that a threat, runt?"

"Now, now. No need to get your panties in a bunch. I'm merely giving you a choice to the betterment of your future here." I coolly said while making an appeasing gesture with my hands.

"Huh?" He blinked, obviously more confused.

"Weeell have you stolen anything before?"

"Err no I— I-I mean o-of course I have! I'm a badass after all!" He actually boasted and stuck his chest out like a flamboyant peacock...

More like a Bad-asshat if you ask me.

"Derr, no you haven't?" _Diddle-Doo_ the fatass pointed out. Oh look that Hippo can talk! No I take it back as that would be an insult towards the endangered species everywhere.

 _ _ **Red** _Bastard_ growled at the fatty. "Shut it fatso!"

"Hurr-durr..." _Diddle-Doo_ pouted sadly.

My eye twitched. Why does this dude keep talking like a _more_ retarded version of Hodor (Game Of Thrones)...?

"Anyhow~ if I'm to trust the words of the Dumb-'N-Dumber over here." (That earned a few snickers around me) I pointed at the fat kid. "Then I'd suggest you to keep it that way. Start robbing now then you surely form some form of addiction to it and years later; you're some kleptomaniac hobo living under a bridge or something." I explained to him in a manner of fact kind of a tone.

"What's a kleptomaniac?" Issei asked curiously from behind me.

I shrugged, but answered nonetheless. "Basically some asshole who just can't stop stealing stuff."

Everyone and I mean EVERYONE gasped from my sudden cussing.

 _Diddle-Doo_ stared at me as if I killed a puppy as he raised a shaking finger at me. "Hurr, you said a bad word!"

I deadpanned up at him. "Do I look like I give a shit?"

Cue second chorus of gasps, making me roll my eyes. Children...

W-wait did Irina just pass out in Issei's arms!?

"Hi-Hideo t-this kid means business!" _Emo Megane_ pointed out.

How dramatic were these kids?

 _ _ **Red** _Bastard_ looked flustered for some reason. "S-shut up I can totally do that too, sh... shiiii... Doodey..."

Everyone deadpanned at him now...

I couldn't help giving him the most sarcastic claps I've ever done. "You truly are an inspiration to all the thugs across the country." I said this entirely in a dead monotone.

The _**Red** _ Bastard actually had the nerve to grin proudly... "I know right!"

I stared at him with the eyes of a dead fish, before I turned towards my brother and Irina. Once I met their (equally dry) eyes, I made a gesture towards the head bully, while giving them the clear look of "Is this guy for fucking real" in which they responded with helpless shrugs.

I sighed, I already felt my anger for this dude diminish completely only to be replaced with sheer pity. "Just give us the ball or we have to call for our parent's assistance." I told him while I thumbed at mom's direction over my shoulder, clearly giving up with my attempts to get these brats back off without the assistance of an adult.

They turned their sights towards where I was pointing. However instead of backing off from realizing that we got an adult along...

"Holy— Check out the utters of that lady! A total Milf~!" _Emo Megane_ exclaimed loudly.

Instead... These... Little... Fuckers...

"Pwetty~" Diddle-doo blurted.

Dares... To...

"Yeah! Man, I would totally motorboat those melons!" The Bastard remarked.

 ***TICK!* (Sound of a red vein popping on my temple)  
**

That's it...

I may have sworn to myself never to fall so low to hit a kid, but once these rot-nosed, wastes of space begun to ogle MY mother with such eyes... That's where they crossed the line...

I suppose it's enough of a notice that these brats were technically older than me so~~

"DORYAAAAH!" ***CRACK!***

BEATING THESE LITTLE SHITS UP SHOULD BE COMPLETELY OKAY THEN, RIGHT!?

As the knuckles of my right fist made contact with the smug Bastard's underdeveloped nuts; I could practically hear the song of Ave Maria being played in the background as the __**Red** _Bastard's_ body hunched over a full 90 degrees, eyes turning into the size of dinner plates, while his jaw opened in silent scream.

"H-Hideo!?" Both _Diddle-Doo_ and _Emo Megane_ yelped out in alarm from witnessing their "Valiant leader" brought down his knees by someone half his age, before the remaining bullies rushed to their leader's side...

Me?

"LEMME AT EM! LEMME AT EM!" My vision was covered in **RED** as I screamed and kicked while yelling all kinds of random profanities. (Some of them made Irina, who regained her consciousness by now, blush heatedly and looked like she was on the verge of fainting the second time)

"C-calm down Hiro/Nii-san!" Right now the only thing keeping me at bay were Irina and Issei (intently struggling to do so however) each of them having a solid grip on one of my arms as I struggled against them to cut me loose to get another piece at the asswipes in front of me.

"What on the Earth is going on here!?" While the filthy runt groveled by my feet; It seems our little scuffle here had finally sparked our mother's attention if the way she came in rushing with scandalized expression was anything to go by.

I made an immediate 180 and gave my mother a bright smile that didn't really meet my (mad) eyes. "It's alright mom! I'm just helping the world by preventing a _parasite_ from spreading by going after its reproductive organs!"

Mother's jaw duly proceeded to drop from utter incredulity. "E-excuse me?"

"I aimed at his nest bags of infestation!"

"You're not making any sense!" Mom cried exasperatedly.

"Nii-san punched him in the... jewels, mama..." Issei confessed uncomfortably. Damn it Issei and your traitorous honesty!

Mom narrowed her eyes at me in a disappointed manner. "Is this true Hiroshi? You know what I've told you about violence!" She scolded me, but I wasn't having it.

"But mom I was defending your honor!" I loudly exclaimed.

She blinked. "Huh? My honor?"

Cue the crocodile tears. " _ ***sniff***_ H-he called y-you a-a Redlight district h-hooker and—"

"WHAT!?" Everyone screamed in incredulity and in mom's case, outrage.

"A-AND he told us that we were nothing but mere accidental byproducts s-so I- ***hic* *Sniff!*** " I told her as I _cried_ into the crook of my arm, only to hide my face from her as I raised the limb covering my face enough so I could make a discreet eye contact with the bully still laying on the ground and duly proceeded to smile at him in the most menacing way possible.

The bully's eyes widened into dinner plates. "Y-you l-little—" His words were barely even heard, considering how he was still on the ground while holding his family gems. Though his voice has gotten considerably deeper than last time. Heh I didn't know punching pre-teens in the balls would give them a head-start in puberty!

What a scientific breakthrough!

By now mom's eyes were shadowed by her bangs, her body once more surrounded by the familiar dark miasma as her body shook from barely controlled rage. "I-is this true Issei, Irina?"

"Eh?" The two blurted out in sync, and hesitantly glanced towards me, looking for an answer.

While mom's attention was away from me, I grinned and winked at them in a discreet message to play along.

Irina and Issei glanced at each other and with subtle nods—

The two began to cry in a hysterical manner. "Yes! T-they said that with other horrible things~! They insulted my parents, my hair and—" Whoa, Irina is sure letting loose there huh...

As I listened to Irina's tirades I couldn't help but wonder; the fuck does a bible beating border bunny even mean?

 _-One fake confessions later-_

Once Irina and Issei were finally done with their outcries; Mom was now seen with a smile that was basically something straight out of our worst nightmares.

"Really now? Then I believe _someone_ needs to teach these children some... humility~" She said this while giving the bully trio the evil eye, despite still wearing this _serene_ smile of hers...

"Eep!" The bully trio winced audibly in response, before they started hug each other in fear.

And the next thing we knew; Mom grabbed _**Red** Bastard_, _Diddle-Doo_ and _Emo Megane_ by the scruffs of their shirts and dragged them away from us for this lesson of humility of hers.

"M-ma'am! You gotta believe us y-your kid is lyin—!"

 **"MY BABY BOY IS NOT A LIAR!"**

"Hieeeeeeh~~!" Aaah the cries of filthy infidels are just music to my ears~

Kukuku~!

"H-Hiro? Y-you're scaring us..." Irina commented from the side with a disturbed look.

"Umu..." Issei nodded, also having a nervous expression while using the girl as a cover...

Wups, I just let my inner demon out for a second there!

I consider myself fairly rational and calm person, who is very hard to anger, but when someone finally gets to strike the cord with me; I snap... And I mean I fucking SNAP!

With a deep breath I composed myself and turned back to the two. "Yosh, I'm cool now." I said this while looking at the ball that had rolled by my feet when the bully dropped it. "Soooo now that we got the ball back; continue? I can be the first kicker if ye guys wish?"

Issei winced immediately at my suggestion by a reflex and made sure to take a good few steps away from me. "Uhh, Nii-san I don't think that's a good—"

"Bring it ooon~~!" Irina bellowed in funny fake-macho tone from her spot in front of our makeshift goal.

"EH!? Since when—!?" Issei questioned loudly, completely perplexed.

"Fire in the hole~!" I stated as I prepared my shot at the ball.

"Wai-wha-!? Yaba **(5)** —! Daaaash!" In the corner of my eye I saw Issei scuttling away from the spot he had just been standing on and repositioned himself somewhere behind me.

 ***Thud!*** My sole made contact with the round object. This time it will be perf—

 ***SMACK!*** "GUHAFU!?" NO VOI NYT PERKELE! **(6)** I craned my neck to look over my shoulders. My eyebrows begun to twitch heavily in clear annoyance once I saw that Ise's head was tilted backwards (eyes comically white) AND that there was visible STEAM pouring out of his bruised forehead as a clear indicator just where _exactly_ the ball had landed!

Bu- But how!? He stood _behind_ me this time for Christ's sake! Is it just me or did the laws of anime logic somehow _mutate_ my utter lack of talent in ball-games into something completely ludicrous!?

Issei slowly fell backwards and hit the ground with a soft thud... "Whyyy~?" He whimpered...

Still. Not crying so gotta hand him the props for it, seriously.

I grunted loudly, which increased in volume once I heard Irina laughing her ass off by the bushy goal. "Hahahaha~ Hi-Hiro, y-you are just so baaad~ Hahaha~!"

I felt my face burn, feeling utterly humiliated. "I... L-lets just fetch the ball and call it a day..."

But as I was about to go after the ball; Irina decided to beat me to it. Still laughing... "Haha~! I- ***hic*** I'll go get it, you check on Issei!" She told me before she went after the ball not waiting for my response. I apparently managed to ricochet the ball off of Ise's face with enough force that the ball itself had managed to cover quite a distance away from us and is still bouncing about...

With a sigh I turned around and begun to walk towards my brother to check on him (again), but in mid-way; as I took one more glance towards Irina's direction... I froze and my eyes widened...

That idiot! She's running towards—!

"WAIT! Hold on Irina! That's—" She was chasing after the ball that was bouncing straight towards the traffic road that is right adjacent to the entrance of this park!

"No worries I got it!" Irina called back, completely ignorant of the clear warning in my tone.

"That's not what I— Oh God dammit all!" I turned away from Issei to rush after her in haste.

"Nii-san!?" I ignored Issei's surprised cries behind me and resumed my chase after the girl.

Kuoh is relatively small town that mainly consists of suburban residential areas (the area around this park being no exception), in such regions there tend to be a lot of these one-lane sized roads (which are pretty much typical in Japanese neighborhoods), where traffic is allowed for pedestrians, bikers and cars alike. The funny thing with these roads is that in most of them; vehicles can go _both_ ways despite being a single lane wide...

"Irina! Wait, stop!"

There may not be all that much vehicle traffic seen in the middle of the day (especially during summer) in these roads, but there still is the risk for—

 ***Hrruuuuum~~!***

My heart went cold the second I heard the tell tales of a car engine's roars in the distance.

Oh fuck, oh no, oh fucking shit!

Please God don't let that vehicle be traveling this exact lane!

 ***HrrrruuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUM~~!***

It's getting closer!?

Fuck you God—! Oh right he's dead... Well fuck you Michael and your stupid sad face!

Huh... That actually felt surprisingly refreshing—

 ***HrrrruuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUM~~!***

Not the time Hiroshi!

With that thought I pushed my little feet harder than I've ever had in the best attempts to close the distance with Irina before anything can happen.

After this I'm going to have a looong, meaningful talk with Irina about how tunnel visioning at shit is NOT the way to go!

"Haha~~! I've got it!" Irina called out in victory for finally catching the damn thing... Right in the middle of the God fucking damn road!?

"Irina get out of the road!" I screamed at her, despite being nearly out of breath.

"I'm coming, I'm coming geez~ No need to yell." I'm worrying my ass off and she dares to roll her eyes at me!?

I've nearly reached the exit of the park and fortunately Irina had finally started to walk to my direction—

 ***HOOOORN!***

The sound of a car's horn made my breath hitch in my throat and this time it felt as if my heart dropped straight down the gullet, before I snapped my neck over to my right to see—

A roofless **RED** painted sports car driving towards us at the speeds which should by all means be illegal around these corners of the town!

A FUCKING speed driver!? Just my FUCKING luck!

And it's coming in FAST!

"IRINA! MOVE YOUR—" As I moved to order the girl to get the hell out of the way, my eyes widened when I noticed that the poor girl had frozen in place and had this deer caught in the headlights kind of an expression. I dared to spare one last look towards the incoming vehicle and to my horror... It wasn't slowing down... And at the speed it was coming... Irina won't make it...

 **{AN - Play song: You Say Run - My hero academia}**

My heart was practically trying to ram its way through my rib-cage...

 ***Thu-dum~***

At this rate Irina would... Die...

 ***Thu-dum~***

B-because of me...

 ***Thu-dum~***

Because I kicked that ball...

 ***Thu-dum~***

Irina's going to die because—

 ***THU-DUM!** *****

BECAUSE OF MY INCOMPETENCE AT SOCCER!?

 ***THU-DUM!** **THU-DUM~~!** *****

DON'T FUCK WITH MEEEEEE!

My body moved on its own. "IRINAAAAA!" I won't allow it! I will NOT let Irina get killed due to some butterfly effect horseshit!

 ***HOOOOORN~~!***

That asshole of driver can just shove that **fucking** horn where light doesn't shine! With that heated thought I duly proceeded to ignore the damn incoming vehicle and instead solely focused ALL of the energy I could muster from this inconvenient four year old body of mine with a single task in mind.

Fix my own mess and rescue Irina!

In my past life I was basically a coward who prioritized his own hide over others in most situations, but I'll be damned if I let HER die because of MY mistake!

Almost theeeeeere~~!

 ***HOOOORN~~!***

"GRRRRAAAAAAH~~!" In a high pitched warcry; With the last of my strength I decided to make leap of faith to cover the required distance and raised my hands forward. "DOOOOOODGE!" Without even realizing; I just released my inner TFS Piccolo.

 ***Thud!*** "Kyah!" Irina cried out (also dropping the ball from her hands) as I finally managed to push her out of the way.

YES! She's safe—!

 **{AN- Song Ends}**

 ***HOOOORNN!***

BUT WHO'S GONNA SAVE ME!?

I was still mid-air as everything seemed to slow down around me and I felt my entire being filling in dread once I took a glance to my right.

The car was only a few feet away... Still no signs of stopping...

At this point my mind had gone into overdrive.

AM I SERIOUSLY GOING TO GET KILLED BY A CAR THE SECOND TIME IN A ROW!?

IT HAS BEEN ONLY FOUR YEARS!

DO I HAVE ANY RESPAWNS LEFT!?

DUNNO DON'T WANNA TEST THAT OUT!

WHAT ABOUT MY FAMIL—

Then out in the distance came to most heart wrenching sound I've ever heard...

"HIROSHIII~~!"

My mother... The sheer despair in her voice made something snap within me...

I CANNOT DIE YET!

I CAN'T LEAVE MY FAMILY BEHIND THE SECOND TIME!

I HAVEN'T EVEN—!

By an instinct I raised my right arm and held the said limb right between me and the incoming vehicle.

I DON'T WANNA DIE A VIRGIN THE SECOND TIME~!

Eh? Is it just me or is my arm glowing blue—?

 ***CRASH!***

Pain filled my whole being and the last thing I heard before everything went dark...

Were the horrified screams of my family and Irina...

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN - That's a wrap! And we have now learned new things about Hiroshi!**

 **1) He cusses a LOT (though he usually keeps most of it in his head in wishes to avoid his mother's wrath)**

 **2) He's absolutely horrendous with certain kind of sports.**

 **3) He goes completely batshit if someone manages to piss him off (along with a mean sadistic streak).**

* * *

 **Hiroshi harem list:  
(Image in my profile)**

 **\- Irina  
**

 **-** **Akeno** ** **  
****

 **\- Kuroka** ** ** **  
******

 **- _Secret!_**

 **- _Secret!_**

 **- _Secret!_**

 **- _Secret!_**

 **- _Secret!_**

 **- _Secret!_**

 **.**

 **Issei harem list:**

 **\- Rias**

 **\- Koneko  
**

 **\- Xenovia (?)  
**

 ** **-** Asia**

 ** **-** Ravel**

 ** **-**** ** _Secret!_**

 ** **-**** ** _Secret!_**

 **- _Secret!_**

* * *

 **(1) Osananajimi = Childhood friend**

 **(2) Japanese term for the game of _Tag._  
**

 **(3) To the blissfully unaware; It's a reference to the reality show; "To Catch the Predator"...  
**

 **(4) Fans of TFS should know this reference.**

 **(5) Yabai = This is bad/Oh-oh!  
**

 **(6) "** **NO VOI NYT PERKELE" I suppose the most relating translation would be "Oh For Fuck's Sake!"  
**


	6. Ch5: Chicks Dig Scars, Right?

**Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favorite and leave a Review or I'll summon the Great Red on yeh! ;)**

 **No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!  
All mindless flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits (Trolls) of the community should be), but ****constructive** **criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

* * *

 ** **AN - Ere ya go folks! The long awaited Seiryuutei Chapter 6 is here!  
****

 ** **To be all honest; this chapter had been finished for about a week or two, as I was intent on having this one published alongside with chapter 7 (which is also currently on the making), due to the two chapters being more or less linked with each other and giving people some form of closure upon these events _before_ I end up pull my BS vanishing act again... But after giving it some thought I decided against it and put it up for you guys to see, because you definitely earn it after waiting for so long.****

 ** **If things goes well on my side I hopefully get to finish ch 7 (which I'm**** ** ** ** **stuck at again, with a block**** ) before the busy times begin anew, since right now I get to write anything is mainly because the summer times where I get much more freetime in my hands.****

 ** **Welp, with that all being said, I hope ya'll like the chapter!****

 ** **Peace ya'll!****

 ** **And while you're reading this; I'll be busy with the third chapter of Powerlust for the time being kukuku!****

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD it belongs to its respectful owners.**

 **I only own the SIOC.**

* * *

Speech: "What"

 _Thoughts / Inner speech: 'What'_

 _Speech in non-japanese language: "What"_

 **Demonic/Distorted voices: "What"**

 **Tiamat Speech: [What]**

* * *

 **青竜帝 - SEIRYUUTEI  
THE BLUE DRAGON EMPEROR**

* * *

 **=CHAPTER 5=**

 **=CHICKS DIG SCARS, RIGHT?=**

* * *

 _-?-?-?-?-?-_

Where... am I...?

And... where is this...?

Wherever my eyes could see, I saw nothing but darkness around me...

My body felt numb... And my mind felt... so cloudy... I could barely even process any thoughts...

Am I dreaming?

Or is this something else?

Before I got to think anything further I felt a dominating presence behind me...

As I turned around... I was met with a colossal wall of royal blue—

 **Scales...**

* * *

 ***Gasp!***

I woke up with a start.

Wha—? Where am I? What happened to— Uuugh!

Fuuuuuuuck~! Suddenly I found myself with the mother of all headaches! And not only that!

My head hurts like motherfucker! My throat feels drier than desert! My right arm is all tingly as if being wrapped in a blanket full of pinpricks! The rest of me just feels sore as all hell as if I've been ran over by a herd of bulls!

I heard a feminine gasp coming from my left. _"S-sensei! The boy's coming to!"_

Uugh~ With my head a swirling and throbbing mess, I barely even registered the woman's words... It felt as if I was trying to listen someone's speech with my head submerged in water...

Also, _Sensei?_ Was I in school?

"What!?" This time a much more elderly, male's voice called out before I heard scuttling of feet coming towards me. "Ageha-kun check his—!" The man ordered something to this "Ageha" lady, but the pain in my skull started to make me dizzy, (not to mention nauseous) so I couldn't quite grasp any comprehensive sentences other than muffled background voices of two people scrambling about and some random beeping sounds from the surrounding machinery.

After undetermined amount of time, I suddenly felt some bastard's rough pair of fingers prying my right eyelid open before he blinded me with a fucking flashlight aimed straight at my ocular, which by the way is NOT helping with my headache here!

STAPH! IT BUUUURNS!

In about a minute the flashlight was FINALLY turned off and put away and once my sight was cleared from all the light-spots I got from getting momentarily blinded; through blurry vision I had to narrow my eyes for better sight before I finally got a proper look at the person who invaded my personal space and more or less manhandled me just now. The person in question was an elderly man with narrow brown eyes (with heavy wrinkle lines under the lower eyelids), messy grey hair packed with a trimmed full beard, while for clothes he wore a white lab's coat, dark grey dress shirt and black slacks.

My eyes then trailed slightly downwards the nametag the old man wore over his left chest right on the coat he wore.

Dr. Hase Kazuto. **(1)**

Oh right, doctors were sometimes also referred as _Sensei_ in Japan.

I see... I'm in a hospital...

My face scrunched a bit in thought. Huh, now that I think about it... I've never been in a hospital before. Including my last life (from whatever memories I still had of it)...

Well not _as_ the patient at least...

"Good morning and welcome back to the world of living, son. How are you feeling?" Dr. Hase spoke in a kind, grandfatherly tone, which I was certain would put any _normal_ kid my age at ease instantly. Though hearing his voice made me finally realize that my head was clear enough for me to finally hear shit again.

Not to keep the man waiting, I opened my mouth but my words fell short due to the sudden coughing fit I fall into.

"Ageha-kun? Could you give a cup of water for the young lad here. His throat must be killing him right now."

"Right away sensei." This "Ageha" lady firmly replied. While I was clearing my throat; there was pitter patter of heels moving across the room, before I heard the telltale sounds of a water tap being opened and a cup being filled. Soon after the aforementioned nurse approached my bed from my right; she was a brunette probably somewhere in her early-twenties, with steel-grey eyes (wearing light lavender mascara), beauty mark below her left eye, good hips, modest chest, her hair braided into a bun behind her head (with two locks framing her pretty face) and she even wore the typical pink anime-nurse outfit that was just _barely_ modest in my opinion, though it was nice eye candy so I ain't gonna mind it one bit. Nurse Ageha temporarily placed the water-filled plastic cup on the small bedside table, before she carefully adjusted my bed and pillow, so that I was lying down in a bit more upright position.

Once that was done, Ageha reached re-took the cup from the bedside table and carefully pressed the rim of the cup against my lips. "Okay, dear. Now gently tilt your head back." Instead of any vocal reply; I did as was told and carefully tilted my head backwards, then slowly but surely I felt the cool liquid going down my throat with Ageha's assistance. "Good just like that, slowly..." The woman encouraged and soon enough I managed to drink the contents of the cup and as soon as I did; I let out a refreshed sigh, feeling much more revitalized now.

"Feeling better?" She asked with a smile, her face still fairly close to mine as she was bending down to my eye level to help me drink.

I returned the smile with a small nod, but I did request for one more refill, in which the nurse was happy to comply as she soon came back with the refilled cup. But before she could press the cup against my lips again, I insisted on trying to do it myself, Ageha seemed hesitant at first but with the look of consent from Doctor Hase, she relented and complied to my wishes. I've always been a more independent child in my life as Hyoudou Hiroshi (despite my physical age) and I'm not planning on stopping anytime soon.

But back to the track as Ageha (who was positioned to my right) suddenly reached across the bed (over me) for my left hand, took a gentle hold on it (with her delicate, manicured hand), slowly leading it closer to my lap, before she re-took the cup from the bedside table and carefully placed the cup in my hand. "Here you go, dear. Good grip?" I blinked but nonetheless nodded. After making sure I had a secure hold of the cup, she let go with a kind smile.

Although while it was kind of her, I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in question at her action. I mean could've reached for it just fine, wouldn't I?

Seeing my questioning look. The nurse merely smiled in a sympathetic manner, before she nudged her head packed with a short glance towards my right arm. I followed her lead and— Oh... that certainly explains it...

My right arm down from the bicep, was completely encased in a blue cast. Truthfully speaking, if this Ageha lady didn't do what she did; I most certainly would've reached for the cup using my right arm if only by an instinct.

I met the nurse's steel-grey eyes. "Thank you, Nee-san. **(2)** " And thanked her, albeit a bit hoarsely through the lingering soreness of my throat, while giving her a smile in gratitude.

Her smile only widened at my polite response. "You're welcome, Hiro-chan."

My eye twitched. While there was no reason for me to comment or question how they know my name, considering it's a bloody no-brainer they'd get my name from my medical files. However...

"Don't call me Chan..." I murmured with a pout, finding the suffix unmanly... I hear that enough from my mother!

Though then again she's the only person I'd ever give the green light to use the Chan suffix with me... Even Irina doesn't have that sort of luxury.

The woman giggled with no small amount of glee. "Aww, feeling shy are we~" She effing cooed...

Ignoring _that_! Down the hatchet we go~

 _ ***Sip!* *Gulp!* *Gulp!* *Gulp!*** _"Ghaaah~" I sighed out in utter bliss, as I finished the cup of water. Oh yeah, that's the good shit~ With the business done, I handed the cup back to the nurse, who dutifully took it with a smile before disposing it into a nearby trash.

"There we go, now lets repeat the question shall we; how ya feelin', son?" Dr. Hase or Hase-sensei questioned as he dragged a stool under him to sit on.

I offered him my sincerest thoughts without hesitation. "Like shit, thank you very much."

The old man seemed to do a spit-take at my vulgar language, before he recollected himself and chuckled heartily (or should I count that as mad cackling?), meanwhile the nurse in the background gasped with a scandalized expression (as if I ruined her earlier mental image of myself) in her facial features. "Language young man!" She heatedly reprimanded me, one hand on her hip with the other pointed at me with index index finger extended.

In response, I gave her the stare of a dead fish. "Nee-san? No offense, but I just took a two ton speeding vehicle to the face... I believe I deserve the liberty to throw a cuss or two here and there without people making a fuss over it..."

"Uhh..." Ageha-san definitely seemed to be in a loss of words if her lack of vocal response and the incredulous expression was any indication, no doubt her brain incapable of computing the sass that's coming out of the mouth of a kid barely past his toddler years... however in Dr. Hase's case; if anything his laughter only increased in volume.

"Gahaha! The boy got you there, Ageha-kun!"

"Hmph!" Ageha huffed at the doctor's words, as she turned her head to her left and crossed her arms in a sulking demeanor. "Don't encourage him, Sensei... Such behavior is highly inappropriate for a child his age."

"It only spices up my character if you ask me..." Once again my brain to mouth filter couldn't keep the retort from escaping, but at this rate I feel I'm soon gonna have to worry whether if the old timer is about to literally bust a gut for laughing too hard...

Ageha's left eye twitched at my cheeky comment, her smile becoming tad bit forced. "Spice it up any further you may end up farting firecrackers..." I could definitely hear words 'damn brat' left unsaid by the end of that sentence. But still Ageha's witty comeback had caught me so off guard, that she forced a spit-take out of me before I broke into childish giggles the second her words registered in my brain.

What? Despite the mind of an adult, I still had the physical brain of a four year old, so can you really judge me if fart jokes gets to me so easily?

Ageha rolled her eyes at me, although her smile became now more genuine at making me laugh as I did. "Okay calm down now you little hyena, it wasn't _that_ funny."

That settles it, I like this woman!

"Hehe, s-sorry." I suddenly said as I finally calmed down from my laughing fit.

Ageha seemingly did a double-take on my sudden apology. "Eh? For what? Laughing isn't exactly crime, you know?"

"Nah, it's for me thinking that you were one of those boring nurses out there." I shamelessly admitted.

Considering the way the nurse faltered on her feet; she appeared to be at the very brink of performing a solid facefault on the spot (and in the corner of my eye I could see Hase having a sweatdrop moment). But as she caught her balance, she stared at me oddly. "I uhh... Thank you?" She replied in a highly unsure manner, as if in conflict whether she should feel complimented or insulted.

Her attention was then caught by the Doctor, who let out a soft chuckle. "You know, as amusing as the interaction between you two is; Ageha-kun, why don't you go and make a call to young Hyoudou-kun's family? I bet they're gonna be ecstatic to hear their precious boy finally up."

"Ah! Understood, Sensei." Ageha said after straightening herself, before giving a respectful bow at her senior. But as she was about to turn around to perform the said task—

"Bye~, Ageha-nee!" I cheerfully called out to her and waved at her with my good arm, causing Ageha to turn back and regarded me with a surprised look in her face. But almost immediately her gaze warmed up and returned the wave with a smiled of her own.

"Later Squirt" With that she finally turned away and exited the room. It appears Ageha has a deep soft spot towards children of all kind, insufferable brat or not, with me definitely leaning more towards the former. Hey, despite being the brat I am; I _can_ however at least admit my faults ya know.

"Hohoh~! There's never a moment I get tired of watching her go~ Those hips are to die for wouldn't ya agree, sonny?"

I rolled my eyes at the doctor's perverted comment. Great, my doctor is a dirty old man behind that grandfatherly facade of his. Also the heck is he asking from a four year old kid?

And apparently my ocular movement didn't go unnoticed by the pervy geezer. "What? Don't think that an old man can have a few youthful moments to enjoy?"

"I wouldn't go _that_ far, but isn't your expiration date kinda overdue by now for you to even use the word _youth_ on yourself at this point?" I teased with a lopsided grin.

" _ ***Scoff!***_ Ya truly are one cheeky brat..." He said, before his demeanor hardened slightly and went back to professional approach. "Anyhow, young Hyoudou-kun. In all seriousness, please explain to me how you're feeling. And by that I'd like you to be as specific as you can. Do you have any lingering pain anywhere on your body or any other adhering effects I should be aware of?" He inquired.

At that I looked down in a thoughtful manner. "Well other than my throbbing head; only things that comes to mind is how sore my body feels and the right arm is all tingly..."

The doctor gave me a nod in understanding. "That is understandable. You after all just woke up from a medically induced coma, so your mind and body may feel a little out of place."

I blinked at that. "Coma?"

Hase seemed to perk up about my query. "Oh right, I'm speaking to a four year old, _albeit a damn witty one..._ " He tried to whisper the last part to himself, but I heard that Doc! "You see Coma is where you—"

Before he could explain; I cut him off. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm already well aware what Coma means."

Hase blinked in surprise. "You do?"

I nodded.

This time the doctor gave an impressed look. "I'm rather surprised that a kid your age even knows the term."

I shrugged in response. "I've always been a more knowledgeable child."

The old man chuckled. "I can see that."

"Doc? If it isn't much to ask; how long was I out for and what happened the day of my... incident?"

Hase nodded. "I see no issues with that. The day the car crash happened; When you were brought into hospital you were in a really bad shape and had to be immediately brought in for an emergency surgery." Then Hase's facial features softened considerably. "You truly had some horrid injuries when you were brought in, young Hyoudou-kun... Especially your right arm, which was broken in multiple places so I'd heavily recommend you to not move it around too much or at all on that matter. And then there is the wound right across your left brow..." He paused with a look of grimace as if recalling something rather unpleasant.

His expression made me deeply anxious, and it was only now due to Hase's remark that I finally took a notice of the certain lack of vision from my left ocular! I tentatively brought a shaking hand up and gently prodded at the edges of the bandages covering practically the whole left side of my face (Okay, how the hell did it take until now for me to notice!?). Then a thought hit me, which made me wince and further increase my distress. "Uhm, Doc? I uh... _***Gulp***_ About my head wound? D-did I... _lose_ anything? I mean, should I worry about looking like a pirate on my way out?" I made a wry smile at my half-attempted joke, despite getting rather freaked out at the thought.

The doctor blinked, before he shook his head in both slight amusement and exasperation. "That is not a joking matter, sonny. But I'll admit, you're a strong kid to try lighting up the mood despite your obvious anxiety."

His praise made me sheepishly scratch my cheek with a single finger. "Hehe, I try..." True to Doc's words; while I may have worn a carefree expression on my face, my hands however were pretty much shaking as I was freaking out pretty heavily inside at the mere thought of losing an eye...

Say what you will; but I'm not confident enough to pull the "eyepatched badass" look and actually being successful at it...

With one more exasperated shake of the Doc's head; a kind smile then took its place in his elderly features. "Anyhow, you have nothing to worry about. Your eye is fine" I closed my eye and let out a long breath in relief hearing that. "although..." Hearing him continue, pulled my full attention back to him. "you _did_ however receive one particularly nasty cut right above it..."

That made my face twist into a grimace. "Uhm, what _sort_ of nasty are we talking about here? _"Imprint from_ _ _ _ _Mike Tyson's___ l_ _ _eft hook__ _"_ type of nasty or " _I need Jesus_ " type of nasty?"

The doctor's eyelids drooped a bit in a form of a deadpan stare, pretty much all of his previous humor gone, making me immediately realize the severity of the situation. "Son... Let me tell you something. I'm a man of medicine and I'd be the practically the very last person to really believe in any of that religious mumbo jumbo, BUT the fact you even survived was an honest to God miracle... Hell, if it wasn't for you ridiculously thick head—"

"Hey!" I called out feeling slightly offended at the remark.

The Doc rolled his eyes at me (the nerve!), before crossing his arms. "I meant that in a _literal_ sense, son. The thickness and the sheer sturdiness of your skull was the very thing that saved you from having your head split open like a God damn watermelon back there..." Considering the manner of speech he's talking with now; I could easily tell the Doc has decided to finally drop that particular visage that adults usually approach small children with whenever they try to explain the more complicated shit to them so the said children would at least get the gist of the situation. I suppose showing some sense of maturity does have its perks, considering I loathe being baby-talked to...

But still, at Hase's words; I'm pretty sure I was doing the impression of a gaping fish right now. "O-oh..."

L-like waterme— Holy fuck dude!?

"Yes, _oh_." The doctor remarked with nod. "That being said; while we fortunately did manage to stitch your wound together cleanly enough so there won't be any need to worry about looking disfigured once the bandages are removed; there _will_ however be a permanent reminder of the incident in the form of a scar, reaching just a bit beneath your hairline."

Once the Doc finished his piece, there was a momentary silence between us before I broke it. "That'd certainly explain the splitting headache..." I mused in mild awe, while cracking (HA!) a pun at the same time.

Dr. Hase made something akin to a half-snort at my remark, before he settled in staring at me with an expression mix of amusement and utter incredulity. "Anyone ever told you, you got one helluva morbid sense of humor?"

I made a so-so gesture with my good arm. "A select few, though Mom would have a stroke if I ever pulled any of this shit with her... much less cuss in her presence..." I said with a shiver.

Hase shook his head in almost defeated manner. "Ya know, son. The more you talk the more I'm getting convinced that you're actually an adult with a case of dwarfism instead of a kid... Albeit one with one bloody foul mouth..." He said while pinching the bridge of his nose, exasperatedly.

I couldn't but snicker at that. "Hehe! believe me, you're definitely not the first, not will you be the last one to ever mention that. As for the latter..." Then I turned to the doctor, giving him my most serious look, getting a surprised blink from him. "I'm legitimately begging you to NOT relay any of the crap I said to my mother... Seriously, she'd finish what that driver failed to do..."

Hase rolled his eyes again, but this time he did let out a hearty chuckle. "I heavily doubt it, but whatever you say, son."

I stared at him in scrutiny for a moment before finally nodding, somewhat convinced. "Good enough I suppose... Now jokes aside—" I nearly started laughing my ass off, when Hase gave me the most unimpressed, dry stare I've ever seen anyone do at my fit of hypocrisy, especially since I was the one throwing horrid jokes left and right this whole time. "How long was I unconscious for again? I believe that's the part you've still left unmentioned."

Hase blinked a few times, before he perked up with a snap of a finger. "Right! Almost forgot." He then met my eyes and answered professionally. "After the surgery was over, as I mentioned earlier, we had to put you in a medically induced coma, something we had to be especially careful with given your age, to prevent you from feeling all the physical pain and most of all to help with your recovery. After that you've been asleep for nearly two weeks."

"I... see..." I murmured out in daze, but inside needless to say I was in for yet another deep shock. I mean HOLY COW, two weeks!? To me it felt as if only a few minutes had passed! I've heard some stories that getting knocked out is like a literal timeskip experience, where you basically find yourself transferred from the point A to the point B in an instant without the typical "engulfed in darkness" moment like most action stories portrays people who are about to loose consciousness... Latter of which I sorta experienced when the car hit, but it could've as well been a mere blink as far as I'm aware...

But still, to actually experience it felt so surreal... Though then again I should consider myself pretty damn fortunate that the coma (medically controlled one at that) lasted _only_ for two weeks instead of _years..._ As I mused over it; I absentmindedly brought a hand up and gently prodded at the edges of the bandages covering my left eye. But as I rubbed at the said spot with my gaze falling down to my lap, I frowned pensively with my brows scrunched in thought, feeling as if I've forgotten something import— my eye then widened in alarm!

IRINA!

How the fuck could I have forgotten about her!?

I was about sit straight in haste, but the doctor put a halt to it by pressing his hands hastily (yet gently) over on my shoulders. "Hold right there, sonny. You're in no condition to be making such sudden moves." He sternly informed me before he carefully pushed me down, making me lie down on the bed properly. However when he was about to remove his hands off me; I reached over with my left hand to get a hold of the sleeve of his coat.

"Irina! Where is Irina!? I-is she safe!?" I half-screamed, in frantic concern.

"Calm down boy!" Hase sternly ordered, causing me to immediately stiffen up, but nonetheless I obeyed and shut myself up. Hase slowly nodded to me in approval. "Good... Now, take deep breath." I did so. "Good, very good... _Now,_ who were you talking about?"

With a shaky breath I started. "I-Irina... she... At the time of the... _incident_... There was a girl my age there, the very one I took the bullet for in the first place... Well a car in this case..." I added with a grimace.

Dr. Hase blinked, before he brought a hand up to stroke his beard in a thoughtful manner and kept the position for about a minute, before he finally broke the silence in the room. "This girl... She wouldn't happen to be that little chipmunk would she?" The what? "The one with chestnut hair with the more tomboy-ish looks?"

Weird nickname aside; I immediately began bopping my head in quick succession, when the description was spot on. "Yes! She's the one! Is she alright!?"

The doctor smiled, while (very) carefully ruffling my head. "There's no need to worry, sonny; other than few bruises here and there, your little _girlfriend_ is completely fine. Thanks to you, sonny." I couldn't help but blush at the remark, however instead of doing the typical sputters of denial of Irina being my girlfriend; I merely let out sigh in pure relief with my shoulders slackening for the mere fact Irina was actually alright.

Thank Gabriel...

What? God's dead so may as well work up with a more appropriate substitute and no way in Hell would I pray to Mister Sad-Face either.

"Although..." Dr. Hase's voice brought me out of my musings. "Again, I cannot press hard enough for just _how_ bloody lucky you are to be even alive, son... If that driver hadn't swerved away at the very last second—"

I instinctively cut him off as I blinked in confusion. "Wait, I thought I survived due to having a... _thick_ head?" I inquired with an emphasis, quoting Doc's earlier words.

Dr. Hase sighed with a slight inclination of his head. "True, however that only played a _part_ of it... what you must understand, young Hyoudou-kun; is that the vehicle only _grazed_ you when it hit..."

I blinked and blinked again...

What...?

Apparently noticing my confusion from my expression, he elaborated. "Son... from what I've heard, the driver must've at least been going at the speeds of 70 kilometers **(3)** per hour. Had you received the the full brunt of it..." The Doc visibly cringed, his eyes becoming distant, as if imagining something _very_ unpleasant... Something which made me instinctually wince in turn as well, as I have no doubt about _who_ and _what_ do those thoughts involve.

However... there's something about the Doc's words that just doesn't match up with the whole incident... Namely the part how all I received was a grazing hit from the speeding vehicle... While I have no reason to doubt the doctor's words and he does prove a point, if I've had taken the full brunt of a vehicle weighing two tons, going over 40 miles per hour, _directly_ into my noggin; I would've fucking painted the whole street red by now! BUT, it doesn't make any sense! I WAS there! I saw it! Heck, I FELT it when the fucking thing rammed into me! While my head is still understandably hazy from having suffered a head injury; I CAN however still remember that moment clear as day, when the motherfucker came straight at me with no attempts whatsoever to steer away! And from such distance between us (barely two feet apart!), there was absolutely no way the driver could react in—

My eyes slowly began to widen. W-wait... before I lost consciousness... my gaze slowly shifted down towards my bandaged arm...

B-before I lost consciousness... I could've swore my arm has been glo—

However before I could think upon the matter any further; I was abrutly cut out of my musings by Dr. Hase's voice.

"But that no longer matters." I shifted my sight back up to meet Hase's gaze, who also faced me with a soft smile. "All you need to know is that you will pull through and with a few more weeks; a full recovery. That's what's most important now."

Dr. Hase then took a look at the clock on the wall, just above the exit. "I should go now... Doctor's duties and all that." Stood up from his seat and began stretching his back to rid himself of any kinks. The stool was likely not all that comfortable seat for the old timer, I mused. "I got to say—" He began with small sigh, finishing with his stretches. "Out of all toddlers I've ever had the pleasure to have as a patient; you by far have been the most refreshing one I've ever spoke with." He said with a friendly smirk (which I returned with a grin of my own), before continuing. "Ageha-kun should be dialing to your parents as we speak, so I suggest you to get some rest before they arrive." With that he turned away and headed towards the exit.

But before he reached the exit; I hesitantly called out. "Ehm... say, doc?"

He turned to look over his shoulder, eyebrow raised. "What is it, son?"

I gave him a wry grin. "Chicks, digs scars right?"

He seemed to falter in his feet, before he let out a boisterous laugh. "HAHAHA~! You truly are an interesting young lad! Though quite frankly I think your a TAD bit too young to be thinking of girls just yet."

Well, that wasn't a "no" at least.

I thought with a lopsided grin before my brain registered the hypocrisy of his words and I couldn't help but throw a teasing witty retort right back at the doctor. "So says the man who asked for _MY (a four year old's)_ opinion on Ageha-neesan's bottom earlier."

"Hah! Touche, brat. Touche." He admitted in good humor, before he regarded me one more time with a small grin. "Still your family will no doubt be here in the matter of few hours, so better get some rest while you still can, Hyoudou-kun. Doctor's orders." Hase finished with a wink, before he finally walked out and closed the door behind him with a soft click.

Seemingly on cue; a jaw popping yawn escaped my lips, the feeling causing me to reflexively rub my eyes by the end of it. Getting some shut-eye sounds like a plan right now, although it feels a bit of funny how I'm _still_ feeling drowsy despite having just woken up from a two week long coma induced power nap. With that thought; I leaned back against the soft cushions of the hospital bed and allowed my eyelids to slowly close up.

The doctor did say it would take a few hours for my family to arrive, so may as well take a short nap as I wait to pass the time.

Not that I have anything better to do anyway.

Ah...! Right... I also forgot to ask Dr. Hase whatever happened to that bastard of a driver who was responsible of this whole mess in the first place... Meh will do that later...

However before the realm of Morpheus took me; my mind briefly wandered back at the moment prior the incident... debating whether or not the blue glow around my arm was my imagination or not, and if it wasn't... Did it have anything to do with how the car swerved away in time?

Not to mention I have a feeling I saw something very, VERY critical just prior my awakening...

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN - That's a wrap! DAMN finally got some progress done!  
**

 ** **Now then, now that the chapter is over I thought it would be the best time to clear up some misunderstandings regarding Hiroshi's Gear's Counter ability... More specifically its origins...  
****

 ** **Looking at the Reviews; It seems that practically every one of you had gotten the impression that Tiamat's Gear's "Counter" concept was fully inspired by Meliodas' "Full Counter" ability from Seven Deadly Sins... Well the funny thing is as a matter of fact; it was purely coincidental, considering that I've never even seen the aforementioned anime (still haven't) nor did I know about Meliodas and his Full Counter until after people started to specifically mention about it. (Which also earned me a few searches in Google to check the thing out...)  
****

 ** **So yeah... It has basically been one huge coincidence (whether you believe or not is up to you however), though by listening at the feedback and seeing that the resemblance between Tiamat's Counter and Meliodas' Full Counter was rather palpable, so I've decided to make some major changes regarding Hiroshi's Gear to make sure it wouldn't seem like a blatant copy.****

* * *

 **POLL RESULTS:  
** **Looking at the poll results that arrived within the first day of its publish, had led me to this one solution...** **  
You guys are one heck of a bunch of perverts ain't ya?  
**

 **Seriously within the first day I put up the poll (about a year ago(?)) and it didn't even take full 24 hours before the votes (of over hundred people) had reached up to 55% voting for BOTH Xenovia and Rossweisse... With _only_ Rossweisse bit behind at around 20%...**

 **I suppose it is a good thing that I had a backup plans for these two in case they were added in... Oh well, one thing's for sure; Issei's definitely going to cry tears of blood out of envy if the third option becomes reality.**

 **I thought of keeping the poll up until at least a 200 or 300 individuals have made their votes, but looking at the current poll results... I think it's rather obvious which one is the obvious winner here...**

 **Here's the final Poll report:**

 **1) Add both Xenovia AND Rosweisse!? (57%)**

 **2)** **Add Rossweisse?** **(19%)**

 **3) Add neither.** **(13%)**

 **4) Add Xenovia?** **(9%)**

* * *

 **Hiroshi harem list:  
** **(Image in my profile:** ** **UPDATED!** )**

 **\- Irina**

 **\- Akeno**

 **\- Kuroka**

 **\- Xenovia [Confirmed!]  
**

 **\- Rosweisse** ** **[**** ** ** **Confirmed**!]****

 **-** ** _Secret!_**

 **-** ** _Secret!_**

 **-** ** _Secret!_**

 **-** ** _Secret!_**

 **.**

 **Issei harem list:**

 **\- Rias**

 **\- Koneko**

 **\- Asia**

 **\- Ravel**

 **-** ** _Secret!_**

 **-** ** _Secret!_**

 **-** ** _Secret!_**

 **.**

* * *

 **(1) Last name first.**

 **(2)** **Nee-san = means big sister, but it can be used as a polite way to refer your non-related female elders, "lady" without** ** **inadvertently** calling them old by using the term Oba-san which means auntie, but can be often interpreted as _old_ lady...**

 **(3) Japanese uses _metric_ system to measure speed limits (kph) and distances. And 70 kph is roughly 43 mph.**


	7. Interlude - Hyoudou Haruna

**AN - Well it may be a bit late, but hey! Better late than never right?**

 **Here's my Valentine's gift for thee!**

* * *

 **Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favorite and leave a Review or I'll summon the Great Red on yeh! ;)**

 **No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!**

 **All mindless flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits (Trolls) of the community should be), but** **constructive** **criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD it belongs to its respective owner.**

 **I only own the SIOC.**

* * *

Speech: "What"

 _Thoughts / Inner speech: 'What'_

 _Speech in non-japanese language: "What"_

 **Demonic/Distorted voices: "What"**

 **Tiamat Speech: [What]**

* * *

 **青竜帝** **\- SEIRYUUTEI  
THE BLUE DRAGON EMPEROR**

* * *

 **=INTERLUDE=**

 **=Hyoudou Haruna=**

* * *

 _-Kuoh Hospital, late evening-_

 _-8 days after the car accident-_

Hiroshi has always been a peculiar child...

Always…

Ever since his birth… unlike what most parents would typically expect from their newborn; Hiroshi has always been collected, well behaved and most of all incredibly intelligent for someone not even five years of age yet…

However it was also his mature personality, that always made me worry Hiroshi may end up a loner, as it is very common for the smarter kids to be singled out from the masses due to the vast difference in intelligence. Something which often leads to becoming bullied and socially withdrawn...

This also made me fear my son could suffer from autism!

But fortunately it turned out my worries were for naught and got soon put to rest... seeing how Hiroshi, despite his smarts and maturity, was actually highly social boy. As was seen how he always hung around with Issei and Irina, despite their very energetic natures that is a high contrast to Hiroshi's own.

And his fondness of Irina was certainly not lost to anyone either, nor the fact how Irina basically has always stuck onto him like a glue, much to my and Maria's absolute glee.

For so many years my dearest husband and I have always struggled in conceiving a child… After so many failed attempts, having even gone through two miscarriages (both of which felt as if a knife was stabbed through my heart)... And then one day... Not only was I blessed with **a** child, but a set of perfectly healthy twins! My own little miracles of Honesty (Issei) and Generosity (Hiroshi)...

I was given a taste of the ultimate bliss that only those experienced with motherhood would ever know of…

Everything felt perfect in our small but happy family... And yet...

 _ ***Beep* … *Beep* … *Beep* … *Beep***..._

How... Why did it all go so wrong so fast…

For our happiness to be torn apart like this…

A-and why d-did it have to be Hiroshi!? Why did it have to be one of my precious little boys!? WHY!?

This whole fiasco has been destroying me from inside-out… Every day had been an unending agony, as I desperately prayed for my comatose son's recovery...

While our family are all technically of Christian fate; we however are not what one would call true believers of our religion, but ever since the... incident, there has not been a single day where I haven't been praying for my son's life...

Every morning, every night... I'd pray for all deities out there for my son to just wake up and return to his family… Back to me...

All this because of one wretched man... the driver, who did this to my son... Later it was uncovered by the police that the driver had already been intoxicated with something once the doctors had finished with their autopsy on the man's body (yes it turned out he didn't survive the crash) and not only that, a couple days later the driver's face was shown in the television news (covering the whole incident). There it was then revealed that the man was in fact a convicted criminal (literally some drug addict scum!), who was apparently let out of prison temporarily on a parole period due to good behavior...

But as was seen; it didn't take long for him to break into the first sportscar car he saw and decided to go for a test ride right then and there... Which turned out to be the last for him… Good riddance, people like him...

They say that Karma is a bitch, but I now believe otherwise...

As I gazed upon my son's peaceful face as he slept, I smiled down at him lovingly, before I reached over with my free hand, while my other hand still held onto one of his (as I refused to let go of his hand even for a second), and gently brushed his left cheek with the back of my fingers.

"Mou… Just how long are you planning to sleep, Hiro-chan? Your mommy is starting to get anxious, you know..." I whispered to him, and subconsciously felt myself tightening my grip on his small hand slightly.

Then my smile shifted into that of melancholy, when a sense of irony came to me as I called him by his nickname…

I always did have the habit of calling my little Hiroshi "Hiro-Chan" every now and then, mostly to tease him a bit since I've always loved how bashful he gets whenever I call him that (especially with his usual calm demeanor), although it came to no small amount of joy, when it came to my notice how I was literally the sole person Hiroshi ever allowed to call him with the "Chan" suffix without being in the receiving end of his rather infamous stinkeye for the effort, or as Irina liked calling it, The Hiro-Glare™.

Even Maria isn't spared from that look, if anything she gets the worst of it for some reason. Irina is the same in that regard, except she simply calls him "Hiro", a nickname that kinda just stuck considering Irina has called him that from since she spoke her first words as a baby... first words which funnily enough turned out to be my son's name (or at least the first two syllables of it).

I couldn't resist the small, nostalgia-filled giggle from escaping my lips as I recalled the day when Irina repeatedly called her father an idiot along with my son and Touji's over-the-top reaction to it.

But now... To think something that had started out as an endearing nickname for my baby boy has turned into something borderline iconic...

Hiro... just stretch the "i" in it a bit during pronouncing and you get the english word, _Hero_. Which couldn't be closer to truth when it comes to my son's actions...

While I still feel greatly conflicted between great pride for my son's heroism for how he came in to Irina's rescue without hesitation and maternal fury for how his altruistic recklessness had made his family worried sick! One thing is for sure however...

Hero or not, once he wakes up; I swear he will be grounded till the time he enters college!

Then my gaze lingered towards the bandaged portion of my son's head… And almost immediately I felt my breath hitch as my throat quenched.

Under that… is Hiroshi's permanent reminder of the whole incident…

Before I knew it my hands started shaking, and I had to close my eyes in order to focus on my breathing to compose my nerves.

Hiroshi... isn't the only one left with a scar from the incident… Although in my case… it cut deeply into me on a physiological level...

Ever since Hiroshi's hospitalization; I found out I could no longer stand the sight of blood...

The intensity of my reaction tends to vary, ranging between momentary freezing to outright panic attacks, depending heavily on the amount of blood seen and how I come into contact with it…

At worst cases I would lose all sense of my surroundings and start breathing erratically, until I fall into a sense of hysteria as I get locked inside my own mind, forced to relive the God-awful experience, where I was holding onto my son like a lifeline as he slo **w̖͠l͐ͅỳ̥ ͇̻̱͂͊̌bl̢̞̦̪͌̓̒͗͢͠—̧͙̺͍̃̃̓̓͘͢**

* * *

 **B̙̾̕͟L̼̙̓̋E̹̒E̯͋D̢͗Į͎̅͒N͔͔̅̍G̨̓!͖̮̺͐́͝ M̥̫͛̎Ÿ̦̹͒B̧̘̭̗̐͛̑͞A̪̽BY̝̣͞͞'̭̼̀̔S͓̅B͍̌L̥̺͒͞Ē̜̺̬̆͗E̼̺͋̆D̯̦̍̕I͈̙̮̊̌̂NG!̣́ ̧͗B̖̅̂͜L͉̘̱͒̏̍O̘̾O̰̒͐͜D̄ͅ!̡̜̬̾̃͊ ̪͕̊̈́B̖̂L̞̥̓͋̉ͅO̞̙̮̔͐͡OD͔̽!̫͛ ̧͍̽̂B̘̕L̢͈̂̽Ǒ̹Ȏ̱̉͘͜͢D̝͗͐͢! ͈͍̗̒̌͝S͎̥͚̱͗̉̚͡Ȍ̩͈̂M̤̱̺͌̏̿Ǔ͇͓̚͢͢͞͝C̨͎͇̙͌̔̿͋H̤͙͗̀B̪͝Ḷ̢͚̌̿͝Ỏ̜͉͒̆ͅÒ̧̪͊D͈̓̈́͢!̻̪́̕ ̖̠̪̱͒͗̋̚ ̭͚̓̔S̟̅T̛̞̼̻͂̿͂͜Ǫ̰̮̓̉̏P̨̆!͓̙̮̉͌̓ ̟̝̯̏̿͑͋͟S͓̾T̤̽Ó̡̤̘̭̊͊͞P̲̏!̣̂ ̪͉̯̯͊̎̈́͞P̺̫̈́̕Ḷ͇̖̓̆̕E͔͎̎͡A͆͢S̬̫̾̅E̼̥͌̑Ş͞T͕̫̰̑̐͗O͓͙̽͑P̢̡̟̣͂̾̓͛!̪̪̰̐̎́ ͔̐W͈̤̞͂̂͢͝͡H̪̲̏͠Y̬̞̓͠W̹̆O͔͝N͖̖̒̀T̬̝̈̑Î͔T̰̔S̖͖͖̔̉͋͐͟T̙͍̜̅͊̎O͍̞̞̮̿̃̾̕P̹̟͙̀͊͛!̥̀?͎͕̼̓͒̇**

 **S̮͇̎̌OM͚̩̹̭̓́̑͑Ẻ̠̩͐B̯͉̱̦͛̋̏̕O͉͓͒͘Ḑ̺͛͘Ỹ̬͈̜̮̂̊͋M̟̬͖̹̉̄̆͆A͕̍̓́̎͢͢͢K͖̯̭̓̽̐Ẻ͉̥́I̖͘T̻͍̽͐Ș̙̉͐T̿͢Ó̻̯̙͚̀̅̈P!͉̍͢͡S͔͖̃̈Ö̺́MEB͔͖̉̋͟͠O̧͉̽̔D͍̒Y̭̜̔͠P̖̒LE͉͆͌ͅA̭̼̺͐͆͝S̨̗̐̕E̛̫̐͜Ś̡̹͍̿͑̓͜À͉̻̺̊̌V͇̲̾͘È͓̘̥̉͛M̞̠͎͛͂͠Y̘̣͑͡B̰͡Ḁ̰̈̃̀ͅḄ̡̨̐͐͗͒͟Ỹ̮̜̏̐ͅ!̙̫̰̓̚͡**

* * *

I slammed a palm against my mouth, forcefully holding myself back from throwing up as the bile begun to form down my throat!

D-de-deep breaths Haruna! Deep breaths~...

Now... ever since then… if I ever get as much as a glimpse of anything that resembled blood… I'd always feel myself flashing back to that day... the day I held my precious son in my arms… his broken form, completely covered in blood… his o **wn BLOOD...**

NO!

I shook my head furiously, to rid myself of that image!

One of the psychiatrists I was told to visit, after the traumatizing experience, has diagnosed me with a case of PTSD… which triggers in the form of hemophobia, the fear of blood… It doesn't even have to be actual blood… During tests it turns out that any sort of liquid that shares the same color and consistency as blood, could trigger the attack…

After a few minutes I finally managed to get regain the control of my body and most of all my breathing, just in time as I heard the door of the entrance open behind me.

"I had an inkling you'd still be here this evening as well, Hyoudou-san." I heard feminine voice which I recognized coming from the entrance. I turned towards the voice and was met with the same nurse who has been taking care of my son since his hospitalization. Nurse Murayama. She was a beautiful young lady, with a slender body type, captivating grey eyes and chocolate brown tresses framing her face while the hair in the back was braided into a professional bun.

When our eyes met; the said nurse immediately flinched at seeing my face. I honestly can't blame her, I must look absolutely dreadful with my bloodshot eyes and the dark bags beneath them...

"My goodness, Ma'am... You need to get some rest! You look like you're at the brink of collapsing." Nurse quietly but strongly reprimanded in clear concern, seeing my condition.

I couldn't help but let out a mirthless laugh. "Easier said than done, Murayama-san... How do you expect me to get a wink of sleep, when I always go back to _that_ day whenever I dare to close my eyes?" I asked the younger woman in a rhetorical manner.

The woman gave me a look of sympathy. "Do you need any water? You look… incredibly pale..." She offered in concern.

Right, I was at the brink of another panic attack a minute ago...

I gave the kind nurse a small smile, before I shook my head in negative. "That won't necessary, but thank you for concern."

Murayama nodded in an uncertain manner. "If you say so… but that still doesn't change the fact you look like a dead woman walking." The woman preached to me, before she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

Well… This nurse certainly is not the type to pull back punches to get her point through...

Then she walked up until she stood right beside me, in order to check on the medical equipment my son is wired to.

"So with that in mind; would you like for us to prescribe a medication for you? Something... _Anything_ to help you sleep?" Murayama kindly inquired, only giving a small side glance my way, as she took in the readings given by the vital sign monitors.

"I..." I was hesitant at first, not exactly all that fond for medical sleep induction methods due to their side effects and how they always produce dreamless sleeps... However at this point the latter sounds like a blessing over the alternative I suffer from now... "I'd appreciate that... Thank you."

The nurse, after finishing up with her adjustments on the IV, she then turned to address me fully and gave nod in acknowledgment. "I'll see what I can get for you before you head home. Which reminds me; Just letting you know that the visiting times are almost up Hyoudou-san. I hate to say this, but you have to vacate the room soon... and really get some shut-eye while at it, Ma'am..." The nurse told me gently, but there was a clear hint of sternness in her tone by the end of her sentence.

I bit on the corner of my lower lips and honest to God whimpered at the thought of leaving my precious son behind, despite it already been over a week since Hiroshi was brought in...

"C-can't I stay for couple of more minutes?" I pleaded the nurse, but never did I avert my eyes away from my baby as I gently caressed the brown locks of his hair as he slept with such a peaceful expression.

Murayama seemed hesitant for a moment. "That's..." before she relented with a sigh. "I understand, Ma'am. I'll tell the staff that you will be here for ten more minutes, once I'm done with the scheduled checkups on your son... But that's all I can give you..."

I inclined my head for the kindhearted nurse, in gratitude. "T-thank you, Murayama-san... I mean it..."

The nurse smiled at me in great sympathy, before she shook her head. "Think nothing of it, Hyoudou-san. After all I... I know full well just what you are going through right now..."

That one was enough to give me a pause and this time I turned my full attention to the nurse, narrowing my eyes at her. "How...?" I asked, or more like demanded, in a whisper. Could you really blame me? If this was one of those fake sympathizers, I'd maul this girl's face off in a heartbeat.

Nurse Murayama let out a sad sigh as her expression turned melancholic. "A year ago... I lost my parents in a car accident..." I gasped at that, placing a hand over my mouth in shock. All my previous doubt gone in an instant.

Murayama took this as her cue to continue with her tale. "That time, my family were only visiting some of our relatives living in the countryside a couple dozen miles to the south-east from Tokyo. Mom and dad took my 3 year old baby sister along the trip, however since the entrance exams for the college I wished to enter were right behind the corner; I had to pass up on the offer to go with them and stay at home instead to prepare... Which ironically turned out to be the sole reason I'm still even here, living 'n kicking, speaking with you right now..." She gave me a bittersweet smile, filled with melancholic sadness.

There was something in the way she phrased it that made my curiosity piqued. "W-what do you mean by that?"

Murayama gave a sad smile, before she faced the lone window in the room (a few feet away from Hiroshi's bed), looking outside, at our hometown highlighted by various night lights, with a faraway look in her steel grey eyes.

"That decision may've just saved my life... The car my parents drove was hit by a speeding truck at a traffic intersection… According to the police, the sole reason my sister even managed to survive through the crash was because how small she was... But unfortunately it was not without repercussions… Both of my sister's legs got severely damaged from it…" She said forlornly...

I gasped. "My God… w-was she…?" I started with hesitance.

It seems she knew exactly what I was about to insinuate, seeing how she calmly shook her head in negative. "Luckily no, she was not crippled. Not for life at least, but she did have to go through a very throughout surgery for her legs to be properly fixed… such procedure of course required a lot of funds…" And she went on with her tale.

Murayama Ageha's story was sad, but incredibly inspiring one… Giving me the idea just how selfless of a person this nurse before me is…

Ageha, a young woman with great future ambitions to become a doctor, ever since she heard of her parent's fate and the horrid predicament her baby sister was in; without any hesitation whatsoever, she had all but abandoned her plans for college and used the money she had invested for her future tuition fees in order to pay for her sister's surgery instead. However knowing she had to plan ahead in long-term and find a way to earn money (since she couldn't just depend on her inheritance nor was she willing to), both to cover all the expenses needed for her sister's future treatments (something which is _still_ ongoing) and to sustain their livelihoods.

However in Japan finding a well paying job without college degree would prove to be very difficult, but luckily Ageha didn't have to worry about employment issues for long. One day, during one of her visits of her sister, Hase Kazuto, a renown doctor and a close friend of her later mother's (the very same man, who's responsible for Hiroshi's treatment right now), had approached her with an offer for apprenticeship, knowing about Ageha's studies on medicine, which was accompanied with a chance for steady job and source of income...

Needless to say; it wasn't an opportunity she could just pass on...

And now here she is. Already past her internship period and a hard working full-time nurse of this hospital.

"Hase-sensei… He'd be the person I look up to the most." Ageha said with a bright smile, before the smile turned a tad forced. "Once you get over those perverted old man's antics of his.. I mean, sure there are times I want nothing more than shove a bamboo sword where sun doesn't shine, shiv him in the nuts, kick him down the stairs, perhaps break a bone at times when he—" And the rant went on, to which I couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh in response.

D-does this girl _truly_ look up to that man I wonder…

"But! Despite his flaws… He took me under his wing, taught me in his ways of healing and even helps with my sister's rehabilitation whenever he got the time and yet… he barely asked for anything in return except to be his assistant and perhaps take over his mantle in the future." Her expression then shifted into that of forlorn melancholy. "And from what I've heard from him… had my parents had not died, and had I graduated from college proper; Mom, would've more than likely arranged internship between us… It's... ironic how the incident sped up that process..." She admitted sadly with a shake of her head.

Ageha then took another breath. "But still… while the loss of my parents had been devastating… I… I don't think I'd ever regret the decision I made to stay home that day... if I hadn't... my baby sister would've been left all alone in this world… Sure there is our uncle, but I don't think the neighborhood there would suit her that much." She finished in sheepish manner, packed with a small honest smile to which I couldn't help but return with a smile of my own.

"Murayama... thank you for telling me this… And I'm so sorry for your loss…" I gave her my gratitude and my deepest condolences, inclining my head for her.

Murayama gave me a soft smile, before she shook her head. "Don't be, I've gotten over it by now... I miss them dearly and there's not a _single_ day I've ever stopped thinking of them... Honestly... it is rather refreshing to talk about it with someone, who at the very least _knows_ what you are going through... At the times when someone who's life is practically filled with rainbows and ponies, comes up to you saying they know how you feel, despite that never being the case; makes you just want to maul their eyes out, am I right?" The woman asked with a knowing grin aimed towards me and I couldn't help but blush abashedly for being caught red-handed.

"W-was I really that obvious?"

The nurse let out a small laugh. "M-Ma'am, you looked like you were literally about to pounce on me if I so much as uttered a single word wrong!"

Needless to say, I had the tendency to look tad bit bashful (not to mention incredibly mortified) at that, as I covered my face with my left hand in embarrassment. "S-sorry..."

Ageha had another giggling fit. "Don't be. I told you didn't I? I know how it is like." Ageha remarked in a highly understanding tone, before glanced down towards Hiroshi with a soft smile. "Not to mention they're both of the same age..."

If I recall, she did mention her little sister was three, when she got into the accident… a year ago…?

Okay, my curiosity got the best of me. "Uhm… Say, Murayama-san…?"

"Ageha is fine, Ma'am. You're my senior after all." She said in a respectful tone, packed with a friendly smile.

"T-then… Ageha-chan?" I tentatively inquired, getting an approving nod from her for my choice of suffix. "I was just wondering… Y-you don't need to answer it if feels too personal, but… How old you were you again?"

The nurse blinked at me for a moment, then she began scratching the back of her neck with a hand, with a sheepish smile on her face. "Well… I'll be turning 19 by the end of the next month."

That's… quite an age gap between siblings…

Ageha averted her eyes in a slightly more embarrassed demeanor. "Let's just say my parents were sorta... _carefree_ individuals during their youths until I was conceived…"

I blinked, before I covered my face in shame. "I… said it out loud didn't I?"

"Haha, relax you were only being curious." Ageha jovially proclaimed giving my left shoulder a gentle squeeze with a hand (which didn't alleviate my embarrassment all that much), but she let go shortly and went to finish up her check-ups on Hiroshi's vitals.

"Ageha-chan…?" I called out, after the moment of comfortable silence between us.

"Hm?" The nurse paused, giving me a curious side-glance.

"I… Thank you..." I bowed my head to her.

She gave me a soft smile. "It was my pleasure, Hyoudou-san."

I returned the smile. "Please, call me Haruna."

If anything Ageha's grin only brightened. "As you wish. Haruna-san!"

* * *

 _-Few days later-_

 _-Hyoudou Household-_

"Issei! Come down now, dinner's ready!" I called up the stairs for my younger son, as I was just about to set up the table ready for dinner.

"Coming Mom!" My son's voice echoed from the confines of his room.

It's been a couple of days since the talk I had with the nurse, Ageha. And ever since then… I've honestly been feeling a bit better.

I smiled lightly as my mind went back to the kindhearted nurse. If there's anything good that came out of this, it is that I've found a good friend in Ageha… And the sleeping aids she provided has certainly helped out to some degree as well, considering I no longer looked like a corpse walking now...

Humming to myself, I put on my oven mittens, before picking up the pot that contained the meal I provided for the family from the stove.

As I carried the stew over to our dinner table, my eyes subconsciously fell towards a specific seat by our table on the right side adjacent to mine… to which I couldn't help but stare at longingly… the spot Hiroshi usually sat at...

I let out a forlorn sigh, it just isn't the same without the whole family together…

I wonder if Ageha would be—

 _ ***Riiiing~~!***_

I jumped and nearly dropped the stew I was carrying right on the floor, when the phone we had in the hallway began to ring all of sudden.

"I wonder who that is..." My husband mused out loud, placing his newspaper on the table before he stood up from his seat and walked outside the kitchen to answer the phone on the hallway.

 _ ***Click***_

"Hello? Hyoudou speaking… yes, this is him… "

I placed the pot on the table and listened in with avid attention. Call it mother's intuition, but I had a feeling there was something very important about this call...

"Aha, yes. Hm? What was that? E-eh…? W-we'll be on our way, right now! Thank you very much!" _***click***_ The phone was hang up.

"Haruna!" Keisuke suddenly called out, rushing out from the hallway and into the dinner room with a wide, tearful smile.

"K-Keisuke, w-was it...?" I asked, feeling hope rising in my chest seeing the smile my husband had.

"Dad?" Issei too called out in curiosity by the stairs.

"I-I got a call from the hospital... Hiroshi, he... Our son has woken up!"

We were off in a heartbeat, completely forgoing our dinner.

And never before has a 10 mile car ride felt so agonizingly long...

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN - Welp, took me basically another year, but here it is! Sonic the Hedgehog would be proud at my speed!**

 **.**

 **And if interested; picture for Murayama Ageha will now also be available inside my profile page.**


End file.
